Freedom in the Shadows
by trilliumgt
Summary: Neji attempts to hide his affair with TenTen from his wife. How will the clan react when they find out? N/T Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Just finished writing this and I am dying inside. Can't wait for you guys to read too. All Characters should be true to their personalities, really hate occ as you'll find in all my fics. If you like Neji-TenTen fics check out Land Of Pretend. ...though saying that, Hanabi might be a little bit mean...I don't know enough about her so that's my excuse. This should be about ten chapters, with an ending twist-evil laugh! hahahaha**_

Warning: Sexual Content! Mature audiences

* * *

F **reedom in the Shadows**

Chapter 1

It was nearing two in the morning. The crescent moon shined just enough to lighten his path but it was repetition that assisted in his travel. Years of walking the same path home. Once he arrived at Konoha walls, Neji turned to the left away from the gate entrance and continued north along with outer perimeter just on the outside of the guards' view. It took an extra thirty minutes but he made it to the north west gate and it was here he entered. The guard here knew him and nodded in greeting. He slipped him a coin to keep him quiet about his arrival until morning. He slipped it in his pocket and resumed his watch of the gate.

Neji lifted the hood of his cloak over his head, keeping his head down. Not that there was any eyes watching the streets at this time but there was a reason his secrets had remained secret for so long. He was careful and consistent.

He kept to the darkside of the streets but it was becoming harder to do that as this part of town became more technologically advanced. Street lights were strung up nearly everywhere now and buildings had bright neon signs for advertisement. Condos and apartment buildings stretched high and made of glass, random lights still shined despite the hour.

In one random alley, he pushed aside a large garbage dumpster and opened a vent in the wall. He pulled out a suitcase and laid it on the ground. Popping it open, he kept watch of his surroundings as he ripped off his ninja clothes and replaced it with a suit. Black pants, a white button up long sleeve shirt and a tailored jacket. He slipped on polished shoes as well before putting all of his other items inside. He stood, holding the suitcase and placed two fingers before his face and with a practice skill, placed a genjutsu over his features.

Neji walked around the building and the doors automatically opened.

"Goto-sama, welcome home." The man behind the desk greeted. He held up a bunch of paper. "You're mail, Goto-sama. How was your business in the Land of Earth?"

Neji reached for it and bowed his head politely, "Prosperous."

He laughed, "Indeed. Rest well."

The elevators opened and Neji stepped inside. He kept the genjutsu up as he eyed the camera in the corner. He instead went through his mail, though he had no interest in any of it. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he pulled his suitcase behind him and journeyed down the hallway. He placed his hand against the pad and the door swooshed open.

Only the light over the oven was on. He kept the lights off considering the hour and he removed his shoes, placing them next to another pair of sandals. He tossed the papers on the marble kitchen table next to a pack of kunais. A cat jumped up on the table meowing. He smirked, touching it briefly behind the ears. He began unbuttoning his shirt and moved to the bedroom. He flicked on the bathroom light, leaving the door open and the cat followed behind mewing and circling his legs. He was mindless of it.

The shower steamed and he welcomed it. Two months of a solo mission. Bathing had been far and few between. Despite the consigue talking about the Land of Earth, he had been in the Land of Lightning, probing for any acts of treason. The Fourth Shinobi War had brought peace between the countries but it only took one rock to create a landslide. It was preemptive to keep an eye on the surroundings countries to make sure there were no rebellions despite how well the Kages seem to get along. Naruto was smart enough to heed Shikamaru's advice in this aspect. Though there was still plenty the Hokage tended to ignore much to Neji's disinclination.

He wasn't going to worry about it right now however. Right now he wasn't technically here. His payment to the guard at the gate gave him until ten in the morning to report to the Hokage and until that time, he was still out on his mission.

Right now, he was his faux personality: Goto Atsuji, a wealthy investor with expensive taste.

Neji shut off the shower and dried himself off. The mirror was musty but he wiped it clean. All the dirt and grime left him fresh. His clan's cursed seal glowed teal and he took a black cloth off the wall and wrapped it around to cover it. He hadn't washed his hair. It was too long, nearly down to his waist and it took an hour to dry. He did not like the feeling of wet hair when sleeping. He had managed to wash it a few days ago and wasn't worried. He'll go to a hotspring tomorrow and have a servant wash it for him.

There were a few scratches on his arms but they were minor and would heal. It was from his hasty return back to Konoha. It was the only way he had these few hours to enjoy.

At twenty-four, he didn't look much different. He had perhaps a bit more muscle than he used too. His chest had taken shape, curving out his pectorals. He was taller, a bit over six foot and weighed a hundred and seventy pounds. He was sure his hair added to some of that weight.

And though he may not look much different from when he was younger, he certainly thought different. Life itself had taken a different twist then what he thought it would and left him in the current position he now found himself.

During the Fourth Shinobi War, Neji had stepped in front of Hinata to save her from an assault that would have killed her. It nearly killed him. His fingers traced over the large round scars. Four of them. One near his heart, the other on his right shoulder and two more down on his abdomen. He shouldn't have survived. He wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for Sakura. Her medical jutsu kept him alive long enough to get back to Konoha to get him the treatment he needed.

His uncle, Hiashi had been grateful and adopted him as his own son. And perhaps that's where things began to untangle. Hinata decided to leave the clan to marry Naruto and though technically the clan should be passed on to Hanibi, her sister and next in line, Hiashi was now considering Neji as a potential candidate to rule the Hyuuga clan. Neji had never thought a thing like that would ever be possible, it was now within his grasp. He could end branding. He could end the separation between the Main and Branch families. He could reunite a clan that needed to be brought into the 21st century.

But it would also require sacrifice.

However there were somethings he was not yet ready to give up.

Neji flicked the light off and grabbed a pair of boxers out of the drawer, slipping them on before he eased as gently as he could into bed, lifting the blanket around him. He slid his hands around the warm body sleeping and pulled her into his chest.

He knew TenTen wasn't sleeping but she played it and he decided to test how long she'd go on ignoring him. He nuzzled her neck, kissing the spot behind her ear. She smelled of vanilla and grass. He smirked as she shifted, her walls slowly breaking. A hand on her back dipped lower, slipping into her shorts to trace the outline of her butt before he pushed the pants down to her thighs to get them out of his way. He gripped her around the waist and pulled her into his hips.

He would have been fine going to sleep just like that. He stopped all ministrations, holding her around her midsection and relaxing.

It was TenTen however that slipped her fingers over his hand, pushing it up over her breast, making him squeeze the fat tissue. Her hips began to circulate, tempting, and waking up a part of him she desired.

Putting space between them, his hand went back to rubbing the tight skin of her ass cheeks. He squeezed it, pulling on it, before dipping his hand down her thighs, stroking each sensitive leg, making her moan with anticipation as he circled like a shark the center of her pleasure. Waiting just for the right moment before she was about growl in aggravation, he grazed her entrance and she bucked in surprise. His fingers found her nub easily and he played with it while rubbing between her lips. When the right amount of juices began to flow, he pushed two fingers in, and her breath hitched, her body arched and he pinched her nipple knowing she liked just a bit of pain at the right moments.

He listened closely, the way her moans increased and decreased until he found the spot he knew was there. And the moment his fingers hit it, he kept up the hard tempo and her whole body responded. Her knees attempted to separate but her shorts were blocking her. She reached down to keep him there, whispering words of encouragement but he didn't want her to come just yet. He pulled out, smiling at her adorable moan of protest. Keeping her on her side with her back facing him, he positioned himself behind her.

TenTen pushed her shorts off her leg to open them fully and he grabbed the back of her knee and with slow care, pushed just the tip inside. Her mouth opened wide and he squeezed his eyes shut as a moan escaped. It had been too long since they've been intimate and it was nearly too much already. He wanted more though and with every inch, took another minute to accommodate.

"Go." She demanded.

He pushed all the way in and was already backing out wanting only to feel it again. He stayed in the second time, feeling every muscle of her tight walls contract around him. She was whispering his name in delirium. He began a slow motion, already feeling the exertion of this position with just a few simple minutes. But he knew this was her favorite. The way she moaned assured him of that. Every push was a pleasure he enjoyed giving.

He grabbed the back of her neck, squeezing, adding a taste of dominance to their love making and her body bucked. Her hand came around and pushed against his stomach, a mild attempt to fight back and he shoved into harder, daring her. Her nails dug into his chest and he knew she was coming. It didn't stop him, instead he gripped her hair, and it drove her over. Her moans ceased and her breathing caught in her throat while her mouth hung open.

He pulled himself out to stop himself from coming.

She curled into a ball and he waited laying on his back for her to recover.

Seconds later, TenTen rolled over and sat up on his waist. He sat up as well, if only to meet her lips. Their tongues meeting in the middle. One hand mixed in her hair while the other pressed against her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. She reached between them and grabbed him, as she slide back down on his member, breaking from his lips to gasp in delight. TenTen pushed him down on the bed, grabbed his hands and held them above his head. She took back the control, dominating, and she had a smirk on her lips. He yanked one hand out of her hold if only to grab a bouncing breast to bring it to his mouth. She slowed enough so he could suck her nipple. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as she watched. She pushed him away and rested her hands back on his knees. He enjoyed observing her, gripping her hips as she began to slow out of exhaustion. He assisted her and felt her once again begin to contract. She curled against him, her arms encircling his shoulders and panting heavy into his ear. He slowed her for a moment and she whispered, "Not yet. I'm almost there." She moved her hips quickly and her breath hitched as she hit it. His dull nails dug into her hips as he came as well.

She rested against his chest, simply breathing. "You're tired." She whispered.

She was right. He was near a point of exhaustion where of every muscle in his body wanted to give out but he didn't want to stop. "I can go again." He told her boldly, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her head to his neck before rolling them over, staying deep inside her.

She giggled, gripping with her legs and squeezing with her fingertips as he began a steady rhythm, but she could hear the tiredness in his pants against his ear. "Neji." She murmured. "You need to rest."

He quieted her with a kiss, meeting her tongue with his own. She decided then if he really wanted to continue she would give her best as well. She shoved her hips up to meet his and it broke their lips as he sucked in a breath. He shoved back against her harder, renewing his fervor. She pushed against his chest, fighting, if only to bring out that sense of dominance he loved. He snatched her hand, pinning it to the side and drived in. When he heard her whisper, "Faster" He complied, fastening his thrusts with vigor.

He held her thick thigh against his hip, keeping himself buried inside her, feeling every muscle contract. All her moaning ceased when she came and he couldn't stop following her despite wanting to continuing for hours. He felt every ounce of strength leave him and he barely was capable of keeping his knees in his place to stop from squishing her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and her fingers slide up and down his back, soothing.

It was quiet for a long time before she whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't stress so much. We'll see each other again."

He didn't respond for a moment. He opened his eyes, if only to view the parts of her body in his view. Her cheek, her jawline, her collarbone, the distant slope of her breast. "When?"

"We've been together six years. We are away from each other sixty percent of the time. Just think of it as a mission."

"It's different now."

Her fingers danced over to his cheek, brushing his hair off his shoulder. "Don't think about that. Not when you're with me."

He nodded and with a breath of hidden strength he reached to the nightstand and grabbed a towel from the drawer. He sat back on his knees, pulling himself out and cleaned himself off while she rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom. He collapsed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He must have dozed off for a moment because when TenTen hit the bed, he bolted awake. She smiled softly holding up a bottle of water. He thankfully took it, swallowing the cold liquid. She had dressed in her pajamas and grabbed the blanket to place over his legs and cover his nakedness. She curled into pillows, staring at him.

He set the bottle down on the nightstand and turned to look at her. His eyes however were drifting closed.

"How are you?" He murmured.

She smiled warmly. "I'm fine."

"Anything happen while I've been gone?"

"No."

"You received my letters?"

She pointed to the pile on the nightstand.

"The shop?"

"It's doing really good."

He nodded.

The cat hopped up on the bed and meowed, coming between them. "Blade missed you."

"I see." He rubbed the cat terribly hard and it pulled back upset, swiping at him.

TenTen giggled. Neji moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers gracing her skin gently. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers. "Did you?" He wondered tiredly.

Her own hand rested against his face. She leaned over and kissed his lips chastely. "Go to sleep."

"Be here when I wake."

"Is that an order?"

"If it will make you stay."

She was silent as she watched him close his eyes. "I'll stay." She whispered but she was sure he was already asleep. Her fingers fell to his chest, dancing over the scars from five years ago. They were malformed and terrible to touch, his smooth and solid skin ripped by these four circled wounds that would never fade with time. She wondered what their life would have been like if he had never risked his life for Hinata. Somehow being a hidden secret in her own village hadn't been one of her ideals for her future and yet here she was. On a path she didn't like and where the future was unpredictable.

As she laid there and watched him, she was unsure if she would have changed anything if given the chance. If any future was without him, she didn't want it. This is what she wanted. This is where love had brought her. She had to believe that it would all work out as long as she continued to hope. As long as she continued to believe he was doing what he thought was right. He loved her, he had proven that time and time again as the years went on. Now she had to simply wait until all the pieces fit into place. Sometimes it wasn't pleasant. Sometimes it was downright difficult to stay. But she was a fighter. And fighters don't walk away from a battle.

* * *

Neji woke the next morning to an empty bed but he was quick to hear her bustling in the kitchen. The smell of food is what woke him in the first place. He glanced at the clock. 910 blinked back at him. He rolled to his feet and grabbed his robe off the back of the door before journeying out. TenTen beamed at him with a brilliant smile. "Good Morning." She approached with a mug of hot tea in her hand and kissed him.

She was happy and he could only imagine why. He said nothing taking a seat at the breakfast bar as he watched her cook. She wore pajama shorts and a tank top with no bra and he found himself staring more than was appropriate. He pulled the newspaper toward him to give himself something to look at.

"Do you want to do lunch or dinner today?"

He contemplated his day. "I should return to the compound soon."

She didn't turn around as she stayed at the stove poking eggs.

"We can do lunch."

TenTen twisted with a smile, "I'll call Lee and Gai. Maybe they can meet up with us."

A nod was all he gave. He read nothing off the paper as he was slowly beginning to realize he was no longer on a mission. He could no longer ignore the problems at home. And soon, he wouldn't be able to hide behind he fake persona. He would have to enter the village as Hyuuga Neji and that person he was coming to despise.

She placed a plate down in front of him in the shape of a smiley face and his misery was rightly displaced as he withheld a smile. She giggled, telling by the light of his eyes he enjoyed her silly antics. Then she noticed however his eyes darken as he looked past her and over her shoulder. She began to eat, hoping he wouldn't start anything.

Neji took a bite of his meal, "TenTen."

She depressed. "Yes."

"I thought we came to an agreement about decorating the apartment."

She hung her head. "We did."

"Then what's that?"

He didn't even point, reading his newspaper in a nonchalant manner. She knew what he was talking about. TenTen went to the doorway of their bedroom and pointed to the brand new kunai that hung beside it, "This is special." She began. "This was used in the war between Water and Sound. It is an unknown war, not told in any history books. But I-"

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes, "It's real. I have it's authenticy paper right here." She hurried to provide it, slapping it in front of him. "I'm going to get it framed today."

He said nothing further on the subject despite how much she fought its legitimacy. Moving to a different apartment hadn't been much out of necessity at it had been to rid him of the weapons that had completely overgrown the walls. Every time he came back to the apartment since they moved into it six months ago, he found another sword, or scroll, or chain slinking its way along the blank canvases.

After breakfast, he dressed in his typical garb, a black kimono with the Hyuga symbol on the back. Since he joined the Main branch as Hiashi's adopted son, he had been given the clothes that Hiashi normally wears. He took his sandals out of the closet before heading toward the window and pushing it open. TenTen came to his side. He kissed deeply her, not knowing how many weeks or months it will be until the next time. Then he stepped out and headed for the Hokage's office.

Neji dropped in front of the Hokage's temple and took his time arriving at the door. He was attempting to control his temper. Dealing with Naruto was not as easy as it had once been.

Naruto became Hokage a year ago and not because there were a lack of better shinobi. Himself included in that list. He outranked Naruto in every way included brains and yet there was one thing that Naruto had that Neji didn't. Ownership of the beasts. All the countries feared the beasts so it seemed only wise to a bunch of old, heretic, men to promote a man of no clan, of no relative skill, to a position as high as Hokage.

Yes, Neji agreed Naruto was strong. But that's why he should be used as a weapon. Not as a leader. He has no other qualifications to be Hokage and if Shikamaru wasn't in his ear at every chance he got, this village would be in turmoil because of Naruto's incapability to govern.

If Neji had become Hokage, his clan would have no dictatorship of who he consorts. TenTen would be his wife and he might have even had a child by now. But because he got past over, he still had to live in secret with her and treat her as some common whore.

None of this was Naruto's fault. Neji knew this and attempted not to hate the man due to these facts. But it still burned in his stomach.

Neji pushed the door open and was greeted by the blue eyed ninja. "Hey, you made it."

He bowed, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked around on his desk, "I received your details." He picked up one scroll then another, "Somewhere."

"The mission was a success. I found no treasonous acts occurring."

"I knew there wouldn't be." He got up. "Hey, come over tonight for dinner. Hinata misses you. Boruto wants to see you."

Neji bowed at the waist, "I must decline. I have yet been home."

He looked down at him. "You look like you've been home."

He hadn't expected Naruto to be observant. Neji cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Alright. I think I have a mission coming up soon so rest up. TenTen still does missions right?"

Neji's brows widened in wonder, "Not that I know of."

"I might need her for this. Both of you. Talk to her. I don't know who else would be good." He looked for the scroll and smiled when he found it. He tossed it to Neji who caught it a bit off guard. He never expected a Hokage to 'throw' him a mission. He bowed before he left.

The amount of un-professionalism raked his nerves and he fumed down the hall.

* * *

TenTen sat beside him in the restaurant currently reading the scroll. Lee sat across from them with Metal in a booster seat. He watched the child with mild interest as he fingered ketchup off the table before sticking it in mouth. Metal smiled happily before digging into again.

"He loves ketchup." Lee announced proudly.

Neji shifted uneasily, "Are they aware you have this child?"

"I adopted him, Neji." Lee grinned, "It's approved."

He nodded though still unsure who would give Lee, a single male, a child. "And what about a mother?" He wondered, taking a sip of his water.

"I can be both. I am very nurturing."

Neji choked and cleared his throat swallowing. He nodded and decided to change the subject.

TenTen rolled up the scroll with a bright smile, "This sounds awesome. There's a guy in Sand that is as gifted with weapons as I am. I can't wait to meet him." She whispered with excitement.

Neji knit his brows, "You mean bring him in."

She nodded, sticking a piece of sushi in her mouth, "Yeah. Yeah."

Lee seemed surprised, "You haven't been on a mission in two years. What about your shop?"

"I can close it."

"Nonsense. I can watch it for you."

"What about Metal?"

"He has daycare during the day."

She mushed her lips together, glancing at Neji. She silently asked him what he thought and he shrugged his shoulders, agreeing it wasn't a bad idea. She nodded, "Alright. Come by tomorrow, I'll teach you how to open and everything." TenTen sat up, "I'm so excited!"

Neji hid his smirk behind his drink. Aside from the fact that it was her first mission in a long while, he wondered if he she was more happy about the fact that they would have a week alone together. Just as he was. After more than two months away from her and then the horribleness that happened before he left, he needed time to make up for it. He doubted his letters fixed all that had transpired. And though they hadn't talked about it yet, it didn't erase it. He wondered when it would all come crashing in their faces.

His uncle Hiashi and another member named Fumio approached the table. Neji felt the bubble burst.

He stood instantly and bowed at the waist in greeting. "Oji-sama, Fumio-sama. Good Afternoon." He motioned back to his teammates, "Lee and TenTen are my genin teammates. We are having lunch and then I was heading to the compound."

"I had heard you returned in the middle of the night."

Neji's shoulders stiffened. "Your information is misled. I have just arrived."

Hiashi looked down at his outfit. "You travel heavy."

It was an insinuation that he must bring clothes with him on a mission. No ninja does this. His uncle was trying to catch him in a lie. But Neji gave no answer. He didn't need to give one.

Fumio leaned forward, "Perhaps it is wise to cut lunch short and return to the compound. You have a wife that missed your absence and a clan that desires your presence."

Neji glared boldly, "If I had asked for you council, Fumio-sama, I do not recall it."

Hiashi put up a hand, stopping Fumio's retort. "It was bold. He is new to the idea that you are my son and need no reminder to your duties. We are happy you have returned safe and wait for you at the compound to inform you of the recent events inside the clan. Good day, Lee-san, TenTen-san."

Neji waited until they returned to their table, far on the other side of restaurant before sitting down. He did not eat again, glaring at the plate in front of him. His hands fisted in his lap. Fumio dared to tell him what to do. The audacity of that old man. He had half the right to challenge him to open battle. He could take on the entire Main Family without breaking a sweat.

TenTen shifted, moving to stand and he snatched her wrist, forcing her back into her seat. It broke him out of his rage. He released her and took up his chopsticks. She however was far from it, fuming in the seat beside him. She took out a knife and currently clenched it in her hand.

Lee cleared his throat. He handed Metal a french fry, "How is the clan, Neji?"

"Bothersome."

He uneasily continued glancing between them. "I haven't met Asumi yet. You married so fast. You should bring her out with us one time."

Neji nodded offhandedly, "Perhaps."

Unable to ignore the way TenTen rolled her eyes and sloughed in her chair, Lee asked tentatively. "TenTen, are you alright?"

"She's fine." Neji replied briskly.

Her knife hit the wood hard. Neji snatched it and put it inside his kimono.

Lee sensed he should give them a minute. "I have to change Metal's diaper." He picked up the little boy and journeyed to the bathroom.

"Enough." He bit taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm fine."

"Then act like it."

She took a deep breath and blew it out. Then she turned to him with the biggest fake smile he had ever seen. "Better?"

He smirked and his hand moved under the table to touch hers. "No."

* * *

 **Alright guys, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Warning: Hint of Rape, sorry. Long chapter though, so that makes up for it. Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy!**_

chapter 2

Neji woke to the ringing of a gong. Every morning at six am, the gong woke the Branch family, the servants, to begin the chores of the day. They heated water, prepared breakfast, and the ones that tended to the crops headed out early. But it was a sound that was now distant, far removed and no longer applied to his position. In an hour a second gong would ring to wake the Main family, and that is the sound he waited for now.

It was impossible however not to hear it despite moving across the compound to live in his Uncle's estate. He had listened for that first gong for eighteen years and it had become instinct. He used to hear it in his nightmares. When he was out on missions. When he slept over TenTen's. He would hear it echo everywhere. It was a sound that meant servant. A sound that meant obey. And just as his cursed seal followed him, this sound followed him.

As an adopted son to the Main house, he received the same special treatment as Hanabi. The Branch Family were at his beck and call, they were at every entrance, at every meal, and waiting for him every time he got home. He at first couldn't stand the sight of it. But now it was second nature. They were shadows and he paid them no mind.

Neji sat up. His back hurt from the hard ground. He looked around his room, resting his elbows on his knees. The black lacquered walls were decorated in colored ivory and curtains hung down to separate the rooms. But as with traditional japanese apartments, there was only a stand to hold a water bucket to wash his face and hands. The room was empty but large. Tatami mats laid on the ground to help depress the sounds of footsteps. There was a cushion where he mediated. He hated it here. He had become too used to his apartment with TenTen to revert to these old age habits.

And yet, it was ingrained in him much like his blood.

Neji rose to his feet and cleaned his face and hands before setting on his mediation seat. He slapped back the bamboo screen to welcome the morning sun. The backward gardens were extravagant and well kept. Birds sung their morning gusto and water dripped in a pond not too far away. He took a deep breath of morning air.

When the second gong went off, he opened his eyes. Sandals had been placed right outside the door quietly and he stood, slipping them on. Neji found Hiashi sitting in the gardens and joined him, sitting on an extra matt. He did not mediate as Hiashi did having already done so this morning but he still enjoyed the morning without any pressure of making excuses for his absence. He returned to the compound yesterday after lunch but he refused to see anyone, heading only to the hotsprings to bathe and relax. By the time he came out, he had gone straight to bed. He didn't need to explain himself as this was typical of the Hyuuga after a mission.

But he could no longer ignore his life here. No matter how much he wanted too.

When Hiashi stood, so did he and Neji followed him to the veranda where tea waited for them. As they approached, a woman stepped out onto the wood and they bowed to her in greeting as she bowed to them. "Hiashi-sama. Neji-sama. Welcome home."

"Asumi." Neji motioned for her to join them and she sat at the table and poured the tea.

"Asumi-san. Tell my son all that you have done in his absence."

He looked up from his tea in false interest but Asumi dropped her lavender eyes, her long blond curls falling in front of her face in modesty. "I doubt Neji-sama has the time to listen to a woman and her trivials."

"Please. I'm interested to know what my new wife has been doing to keep busy."

She smiled warmly, cupping her hands around her mug. "It was nothing, I assure you. Hiashi-sama, boasts at my expanse."

"Nonsense. Tell him or I will brag about you and fail to honor your humbleness."

She nodded and picked up her head, facing him. "My father, as you know, Lord Fumio, is an investor. I picked up this trade from him and have become quite good with numbers. I was going through the clan's finances and stumbled upon a miscalculation. As I redid the configurations, I found someone has been laundering money from the clan. I even found out who. I brought this information to my lord, Hiashi, and he gathered his own team to look over the numbers and came to the same conclusion."

Neji's brows knit, "Who was it?"

"Hiroji." Hiashi bit.

Neji couldn't believe it. He was one of the oldest Hyuuga members there were. For him to be stealing from the clan was a crime that could only be punishable by death. He did not even ask what happened to him.

"Before we could confront him, he took his life." There was a moment of silence for the dead. "But we have yet found the missing money. We assume he distributed to close family members but every member has denied knowledge of this. They are however still in our prison undergoing an investigation."

"How many of them?"

"Six. His brother, wife, and four children. If we do not find anything we will expand the search to his grandchildren and his wife's family."

Neji took a sip as he contemplated. There were only so many people until it began to trace up through the Branch family and into the Main. How Hiroji, a Branch member, managed to launder money from the Main Branch fiances was still uncertain. Neji meant to find it.

"Impressive, Asumi." Neji held his cup to her. "You did well."

Her thin cheeks reddened at the praise and she bowed her head in appreciation.

Hiashi hoisted his own drink, "You made a fine choice in a wife, Neji. She has already made a place among our family."

"Indeed."

Neji kept his eyes down, no longer capable of looking at her a moment longer. He felt sick to his stomach faking as much as he had. He didn't know if he could sit here a moment longer. He was thankful Hiashi was here to limit the conversation but it was at that moment, his uncle stood.

"I must go see how the crops are doing. Enjoy the day. It is calm this morning."

Neji said nothing, keeping his tea close to his lips, breathing in the warmth of the water. He attempted to think of something he needed to do but lying had not been a skilled talent as of yet. He would learn to get better in the future.

Then his brows knit. How long was he actually planning on living like this?

"I waited for you last night."

She broke into his thoughts and he shook himself. He took a sip. "It is inappropriate to speak about such topics in public. Please refrain from doing so."

She glanced to the side, questioning perhaps who else was listening. But she noticed a servant that sat by the door and hung her head, her hands dropping into her lap. "May I then speak to you in private?"

"I must begin my training for the day." He stood.

Asumi got to her feet as well, "May I come and join you? I require a change of clothes but-"

"I would rather train alone. Perhaps another time."

She nodded her head and bowed as he stepped off the veranda.

Neji walked swiftly away from the house, away from her, away from the reality of it all. His teeth clenched, every muscle in his body rigid and tight. He wanted only to take it out on someone with superior strength. He needed to be beaten to kill this disgust inside of him. He glanced to the right and left, as he hurried, passing members of his clan. None of them were capable of it. Not even Hiashi could take him now.

That's when he heard her, Hanabi. The twack of her hits echoed the courtyard as he passed. She fought against a wooden statue, her hands hitting in repetitive motions and as he approached she spun around to face him. Her long black hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head. She was nearing nineteen now and tall, fierce and failed to develop any sense of humor. She glared at him as he approached.

"Nii-san."

"Train with me."

"What for? You have nothing new to show me."

Her cockiness was nothing he wasn't used too.

"Then fight me."

A smirk stretched on her lips. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Neji nearly collapsed on his mattress as he finally made it back to the house. He hadn't expected Hanabi to be as much of a challenge but she was growing and with it her talents. Every chakra point had been shut off and turned back on repetitively in their eight hour fight. He wondered still if she would come out of the bamboo screen and attack. Her stamina had at some point surpassed his own. Perhaps it was her young age, or the lack of stress that released her from burdens but she had been difficult to keep up with after the fourth hour.

Neji pushed himself off the floor. He needed to wash before succumbing to sleep. It was still early. He hadn't lasted long enough to avoid dinner. He ended the fight with a swift hit to her sternum, hitting her heart chakra. She had staggered and collapsed to her knee, spitting up blood. It had been a victory but he felt guilty for it. He had wanted to lose in the beginning but the competition made it impossible to lose on purpose.

He grabbed clothes from the closet and journeyed down the hallway to the washroom. A servant was there ready to aid but he dismissed them, entering the tiled room. He hated bathing here. He wanted a shower, not a bath. But leaving the grounds to return to his own apartment wasn't a way to keep it clandestine. Perhaps he could make a suggestion and have one built on his side of the house.

There was hot water already waiting for him and he stripped his worn clothes off and slipped a small bathing towel around his hips and pinned his hair up before taking a seat on the stoll provided. He grasped the handle and poured the water over the back of his neck. The water was near boiling level and it trickled down his skin like fire licking at him. But it felt refreshing and it seemed to wake him.

The door shut behind him and his eyes snapped open.

Asumi bowed before approaching. "May I assist you, Neji-sama?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she removed the ladle from his hand and dipped it into the water.

"There is no need. You will get your clothes wet."

"I can replace them." She replied as she tipped the dish over his skin.

His hands fisted on his thighs but he did not know what else to say to get her to leave. She had a right to be here. And though it was unwelcome, it didn't make it untrue.

She latched onto the washcloth and began running it over his back. His belly rolled as he thought of TenTen. Her gasp however caught his attention. "Neji-sama. How did you come upon these scars?"

When her fingers touched his shoulder, Neji jumped to his feet, "I can bathe myself, please leave."

Instant hurt reflected in her features and she backed up nearly tripping on her own feet before she spun around around and ran out. He stomp to the door and slammed it shut.

His forehead fell against it.

This is what he was avoiding. Two months had allowed him to ignore the fact that he had married a woman he doesn't know, doesn't want, doesn't love to simply satisfy his Uncle and the congregation. And while they were hoping for news of a new life on the way, he still hadn't touched her. Right after they signed the papers to signify their marriage, he had taken a mission. It was luck, complete and utter luck one had been available and he snatched it, unable to say goodbye to TenTen before he had left. It was she that was his priority. She was all that mattered and yet here he was, feeling guilty for making another woman cry. He shouldn't care. It shouldn't matter. He was cold and callus for a reason. But Asumi was innocent and deserved none of the rudeness she received.

Neji snatched the washclothe off the floor and sat back down, splashing himself with water before scrubbing the filth of the day. He wanted to go back. Undo signing the papers. Completely rewrite history before it screwed with his life.

He rested his elbows on his knees, sighing. He wouldn't have made it this far if TenTen hadn't been supportive of every endeavor. When Hiashi had made him his adoptive son she had decorated her apartment with streamers and confetti. She had even attempted to make him a cake and she was horrible at cooking. When Hinata left the clan and the opportunity to be the next clan head became an actual goal, she had bought him a hat that read, 'Winner'. Though he never wore it, he had kept it hung up in their closet. And when he told her he needed to marry a Hyuuga, she didn't hesitate.

* * *

 _They sat on the couch in their new apartment. Boxes still needed to be unpacked and there was a ton yet left to do but neither of them moved and the silence continued on. There was uneaten sushi on the coffee table and drinks set on coasters and TenTen watched as condensation dripped down and soaked into the ring. Blade jumped onto her a lap and recognition lighted in her brown eyes and she smiled, head budding her._

" _Okay." She murmured._

" _Okay?"_

 _TenTen lifted her gaze and smiled, though it was fake and full of sadness, "Okay." She got up and began to unpack a random box. He watched her for several moments unsure what to do or say._

" _Tell me." He demanded, standing._

" _What do you want me to say?"_

" _More."_

" _I.." She threw her hands up in the air. "It sucks." She shook her head. "This whole thing sucks." TenTen dropped her head in her hands for a moment. "So how soon are you talking about?"_

" _It can happen fast. A week or two."_

" _A week or two?"_

" _Or I can stretch it for months. What do you want me to do?"_

" _What do I want? I don't want my boyfriend to get married to another woman. That's what I want. I want to go out with him in public. I want to hold his hand. I want...I want you..." She gave a weak smile and shrugged. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But how do I do this?" Her lip began to tremble and tears built in her eyes. "How do I handle you with someone else?"_

 _Neji went to her as she began to break. He kissed her, hard, grabbing her chin when he broke from her, "I won't touch her."_

" _You can't make that promise." He rubbed the wetness from her cheek and she pulled her head away. "She'll be your wife. You'll have too." TenTen turned into the bedroom and left him standing there. The cat circled his feet, meowing. "Blade. Come here." She called and it zoomed off to comfort her._

 _Neji stood in the doorway. She laid with her back to him, snuggling with the cat. "I'll tell my uncle. About us."_

 _TenTen sat up and instantly shook her head, "You can't."_

" _It is the only thing that makes sense. I cannot continue to hurt you."_

" _I'm strong. I'm sorry I was stupid for a moment. But I'm okay now." He sat on the bed and she was quick to sit beside him, grabbing his hand. "You can't tell your uncle. You have a chance to become leader of the Hyuuga clan, Neji. When that happens, you can divorce and we can get married and no one will be able to stop us. I can wait. I've waited all this time. I'm not about to give up."_

* * *

It is her strength he uses. He may be suffering but not as much as she is and if she can still smile at the end of the day then he can at least get through dinner with a wife he didn't want to look at.

Neji finished cleaning and slipped on his new robes. The house smelt of fish and rice. His stomach gurgled in response and he went to the front parlor to sit and wait to be served. He was however, unprepared upon finding Hinata, Naruto and two year old Boruto already sitting there with Hiashi. He stumbled somewhat and upon meeting Naruto's gaze he responded. "Since you said you couldn't meet with us, thought we'd meet with you."

Years of discipline made him capable of keeping his facial features emotionless. He bowed, "Welcome, Hokage-sama."

Hiashi gestured, "We are honored that the Hokage is dining with us. Let us have tea on the porch while they prepare the formal room for your visit." He laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him out.

Neji felt his fingernails dig into his palms. Hiashi had always despised Naruto. He used to call the beast owner a nuisance and a idiot. All the elders would agree. Yet they had been the one to back Naruto to become Hokage. Not himself, not their own clanmate.

Hinata's hand rested on his arm. "Neji-nii-sama."

His muscles relaxed instantly as he met her lavender eyes.

"How are you?"

"Well, Hinata-sama."

She smiled warmly. "I am your younger sister, now, Neji-nii-sama."

"Habits are difficult to alter."

"I know. I still wake up at 7, thinking I hear a gong." He smiled softly in understanding. They stared off after Naruto and Hiashi who spoke in the garden. Asumi followed a servant to serve them tea. "Your wife is very pretty. Asumi is perhaps as smart as you. I heard she found an inconsistency in the clan."

"Yes. An impressive feat." He took a sip of his drink, watching her. She seemed innocent enough but as the day went on one question was beginning to nag at him. Why was she looking at the clan's finances to begin with?

Naruto approached with a large goofy smile and Neji made sure to keep the tension he was feeling smothered. Naruto had nothing to do with the politics around him. He was as innocent as Asumi and for that, deserved none of the animosity. "I can't believe you got married." He began as they watched Boruto play with her. She picked him up high and he giggled loud. "I always thought TenTen and-"

"Naruto." Hinata interrupted and whisked over to grab his arm. "I want to show you something."

"Huh?"

Neji clenched his teeth, nearly breaking the mug in his hand. He set it down on a tray to tuck his hands in his sleeves. Leave it to the big mouth to make a remark like that. Asumi glanced in their direction for a moment but perhaps she hadn't been paying attention. She smiled wide chasing Boruto through the garden.

Dinner thankfully went rather dull. With random comments and mild conversation, Neji was able to relax and barely pay attention. His muscles were hurting. Every part of him wanted to sleep but he knew with the Hokage present, he would not be permitted to leave and therefore sat quietly. It was upon the mention of Hanabi that he perked up, interested.

"Forgive us for her disobedience, Hokage-sama. She is rebellious more than ever."

Naruto shrugged and continued to scarf down whatever was on his plate.

"She fought well together with Neji. I was impressed with her."

Asumi directed her gaze momentarily to him. His comment about training alone perhaps standing out.

Neji nodded, "She has improved tremendously. I was nearly finished."

Hiashi chuckled, "Neji is being modest. She is still no match for him."

He shook his head, "If she manages to lose her impatiences, she will one day surpass me. But as of yet, her lack of discipline is still her downfall."

"Perhaps a husband will assist in that department."

Hinata's eyes widen, "A husband, oto-sama?"

"I've decided to find her a suitable husband. She is becoming more uncontrollable. If I do not quell her spirit she will dishonor this clan. If she is desiring to lead it, she must reign in her temper."

There was a hush around the table. No one dared argue.

Hiashi continued, "Perhaps, Hinata you can speak with her. I have two suitors in mind. She may choose between them." He motioned to a servant to bring him the folder on the side table and they obediently brought it over. He handed it to her.

She read the names. "Hitoshi. And Chikao."

Asumi dropped her cup on her plate. The servants ran to assist, removing her plate and replacing it with a new one, refilling her cup with water and then returning to the side. She bowed her head, red in the cheeks, apologizing.

"They are both ninjas, perhaps not as capable as keeping up with her as I would like but they were taught in the old traditions and should have no trouble in disciplining her the way she needs it."

Hinata shook her head, handing the folder back. "I cannot approve of this, I'm sorry."

Hiashi said nothing for a long moment but Neji was aware of this look. It was usually a look right before he retreated and found his bamboo stick only to return to give punishment. But with a Hokage between them, how would he deal with his anger?

"Of course." He began lightly. "Her brother should be doing such things." He handed the folder than to Neji and Neji took it with a slight bow of his head.

Hinata didn't speak for the rest of the night and though Naruto attempted to break the tension, there was little to be done. Hinata was still learning how to fight her father's hoary ways of tradition. She was taking tiny steps and had much yet to climb before she could outright fight him. And Hiashi wasn't one to go down gently. But they still respected each other and at the end of the night, he kissed her forehead and she smiled warmly at him before they left.

Neji was ready to go to bed. Every fiber in his being wanted to sleep and there was nothing that was going to stop him as he turned toward his room.

"Neji." Hiashi called to him. "Join me."

Withholding a sigh, Neji stepped out on to the veranda and sat at the table. Hiashi had a canteen and poured him a clear liquid in a small clay cup. He saluted and Neji brought it to his lips but the smell instantly stalled him.

"Drink it." Hiashi instructed.

Holding his breath, he swung it back and let the alcohol burn down his throat. He hated sake. It was a typical drink at every Hyuuga meeting but Neji never took it. It was awful for the body and mind. He never could understand how a clan that values their body so much could allowed the practice of poisoning their systems.

Neji set it down and Hiashi once again filled it. He tried to get out of it. "Forgive me-"

"I have learned some interesting news."

The muscles in Neji's back stiffened. Nothing else however changed. He pretended to be interested, raising a brow out of curiosity. But he refused the look of fear to alter his appearance. If Hiashi had found out about TenTen, then so be it. It would be over and this farce of a life would be done. Perhaps it would be better.

"You have failed yet to have Asumi in your bed."

Neji straightened his head, hiding his embarrassment from such a comment.

"It is not fear that stops you." He continued. "You have had many liaisons over the last few years. I know you are not innocent is such aspects. So I am curious, why do you deny her?"

"I…" He clenched his teeth, "This is not appropriate."

"Yet still, I am asking. And I would like an answer. Drink."

Neji forced the awful liquid down his throat once more if only to stall. What lie could he tell? He had nothing. The liaisons Hiashi was talking about were simply fake. He had paid concubines to come to his rooms if only to suppress rumors about TenTen. He was twenty-four, it was illogical for him to be a virgin. If he didn't act like a normal man, they'd begin to search for his secret. So he'd fake it. And now it seemed it went against him. If he was a virgin, he could make up the fact that he was scared. But he had nothing to say.

Hiashi however interrupted him. "You think you are the first to marry for political purposes? That is the root of our clan. We are strong today because emotions did not rule our decisions. Creating the next generation has nothing to do with the ridiculous notions that dictate my daughter. It is science. It is genetics. And it has been such a way since time began." HIashi once again filled his cup. "Drink."

Neji obeyed. It was becoming easier as it began to dull the senses quickly.

"Asumi was picked because of her intellect. Because of her battle skill. Because of her breed. With your seed, she will produce a more powerful offspring than you were. That is what matters. Not your desire. Nor your devotion. I assure you however, if you give it a chance, in time, you may come to enjoy her presence. She is attractive. She has your education. Give her the opportunity and she may surprise you." Hiashi once again poured him a drink. "One more."

Neji threw it back.

"And if not. That is why men created sake."

* * *

Neji stood outside her door. His head felt light. All the stress of the world had disappeared. For so many weeks, if felt like he had carried a back full of bricks on his shoulders and now, they were removed and he was nearly floating on air. It had been so easy to come here.

It was however the sickness in his gut and the disgust in his heart that was distracting him. It was telling him to go. Begging him to walk away. But his sense of obligation kept him still. Hiashi was watching. If he didn't do this, he would question it. He couldn't expose his secret. He needed to become clan leader.

He knocked on the door once before slipping it aside and stepping in.

A candle lit in the corner. It was hot in her room. She sat up in bed with a blanket pressed to her chest. It was clear to see she was waiting for him. She was naked beneath the sheet. Her bare shoulders exposed by the candle light.

He slapped the screen shut again.

She stood up, keeping the blanket attached to her. Asumi bowed her head, shy and afraid. Her body already trembled.

Neji's hands were shaking as he untied the sash to his kimono. Bile was building in his stomach and he swallowed. His breath was becoming heavy and fear was becoming more tangible. He closed his eyes. He couldn't do this. It wasn't possible.

A hand touched his and he snapped his eyes open to find that Asumi was in front of him. She had disguarded the blanket and was now helping him untie the fabric. He looked to the ceiling, dropping his hands, allowing her to do it.

It had to happen he told himself. He had no choice. Hiashi was watching, waiting for him to back out. If he didn't go through with this, everything he had worked for would be over. Years of challenges and missions to excel would be for nothing. His dreams would be gone.

He felt his clothes slid off and he closed his eyes.

Her hand rested on his chest and he snatched it, spinning her around and shoving her against the wall. She shrieked, fear shining in her face, "Don't make a sound." He warned her.

Neji closed his eyes again. He needed to concentrate if he was going to do this. He needed to think of TenTen. His thoughts went to the beginning. To their first together. Back further still, to her silly confession.

* * *

 _The Fourth Shinobi war was approaching. Everyday fear became that much more tangible. He could see it in the way she trained. She was desperate to get better. He complied in every way she needed, pushing her past her own limits. If it helped her deal with the stress, he'd stay all day._

 _It was after one of these intense sessions, they laid on the hill. It was near midnight and the moon was full. He could hear her breathing and it relaxed him. He was nearly asleep when she popped up. "What if I don't make it?"_

 _Neji scoffed. "Unlikely."_

" _It's possible. What if you don't? What if Lee doesn't? Or Gai? I keep thinking about it. There's so much I want to do."_

 _He looked over at her, "Like what?"_

 _She shrugged, "Stuff. I want to explore. I want to meet people. I want own my own store. I want to boyfriend." She snorted. "What if I die a virgin?"_

 _Neji looked away. That was a private conversation to have with someone that wasn't him._

" _Neji, I think I love you."_

 _He sat up, shooting his eyes toward her. She smiled sheepishly. He shook his head, "You are simply scared of dying."_

" _Yes. But I've felt this way a long time and I needed you to know."_

 _He brought his gaze to the grass in front of him, "What do you want me to say?"_

 _She stood and he watched her grab her bag. She was smiling though, "Nothing. I'm just proud I finally got the courage to tell you."_

* * *

Neji grabbed her leg, hoisting it up on his hip and positioned himself at her entrance. She was suppressing a cry and it made her body tremble.

* * *

 _When he woke, there were so many people. His teammates, his clanmates, Naruto, Sakura. He didn't understand why they were all standing around him until Sakura informed him of his near death experience and his heroic efforts to save Hinata. He felt the pain of each deadly wound despite how well Sakura had healed them. It would take time for nerves to regenerate and that caused a lot of agony._

 _Soon however they all trickled out, one by one, leaving him alone. He was finally able to release the groan of pain he was withholding and a tear nearly breached his eye but he refused to let it fall._

 _He realized then he wasn't alone. TenTen approached the bed, "You're in pain?" She pressed the button to the morphine and he felt the wave of it overcome him. His head fell back against the bed, drowning in it. After two minutes he resurfaced finding her staring at him. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she rubbed them away. He lifted his hand out and she grabbed it in hers "Go to sleep." She whispered._

 _"Be here when I wake."_

 _She smiled warmly and brought his hand to her face. A tired finger reached out to touch her cheek._

* * *

Neji shoved himself inside, and Asumi gripped his shoulders, crying out. He clenched his eyes tight, pretending to be somewhere else. He kept his thoughts on TenTen, on her beautiful face, on her laughter, on her skin.

* * *

 _Neji had her against the bed, kissing her lips, caressing her tongue while his hands roamed the sides of her ribs, hips and thighs. He didn't know about her, but his lips were beginning to hurt and all the rubbing against his private area was beginning to shaff but he didn't want to stop. He wanted more. But more was not currently an option._

 _He broke to breath and to get feeling back into his lips and she pulled at his shirt, attempting to take it off. "I should go." He whispered into her skin._

 _"No." She murmured, "Stay."_

 _"You know I can't stay."_

 _Her hand lowered to grab his arousal, "You want to stay."_

 _He took her hand away, pinning it to her bed. "You are not helping."_

" _I don't want to wait anymore." She began to pull up her own shirt._

 _Neji watched hypnotized as it approached her breasts. But he managed to stop it just in time. "It is against our rules to have sex before marriage."_

 _She rolled her eyes, rolling out of his hold and sitting on the bed, "So what, we're never going to have sex?"_

 _"We have only been seeing each other for a month."_

 _"But we've known each other for years. Doesn't that mean we can skip things? We're eighteen years old. We're mature and smart. Come on."_

 _"I never thought I would be having this conversation."_

 _TenTen laughed, laying back on the bed and pulling him down, "You know, I'm stubborn."_

 _"Then it is a challenge you want? I accept."_

* * *

He didn't stop. He continued pushing himself further and harder, digging his on fingertips into her skin to keep her still for she began to push away. It was weak and half-hearted but she was begging him to stop. He couldn't hear it. He wasn't really there.

* * *

 _Trickery. She had won on the basis of trickery. After holding her off for another month, she used the greatest weapon in her arsenal: her body. He had entered the apartment one night in particular to the sound of the shower running. He had paid no mind to it, searching for something to eat in the fridge and when he shut it, there she stood, dripping wet and naked. It was her last ditch effort after weeks of being turned away. He hadn't been able to speak._

 _She approached, sat up on the bar table with her legs only slightly open. There was a smirk on her lips as she leaned back on her hands, simply looking at him waiting for him to respond._

 _At some point, he recollected him and turned back to the fridge. "You are currently out of milk." He told her, shutting the door and walking toward the bedroom._

 _TenTen jumped off the counter, following, "Neji!"_

 _He shoved her on the bed and dropped his face right between her legs, before she had time to stop him. Her legs squeezed shut but he pinned them open. His tongue explored her lips, making her moan and twist. His fingers dipped in and out, and her hips bucked. His name repeatedly sounded in the air. Her hands once fighting to push him away now pushed him closer, and legs widened on their own. He could still taste her juices, feel the way her insides tightened over his fingers. How he had her screaming in orgasm three times before he even took off his pants. The hours it took to make love to her. The way she dominated and how she loved to be dominated._ _The pull of her hair. The twist of a nipple._

* * *

Neji came with TenTen's body in mind. But he knew in the back of his mind it wasn't her. And his grip loosened on her thigh and it fell limp. Asumi was shivering. When he took a step back she eased to the floor and curled into a tight ball. He turned around dumbly and pulled up his kimono, realizing however there was blood on him. He went to the small table and used the washcloth to get rid of it. He tied the sash around his waist.

In a sudden bout of rage, he knocked the table over and the water went spilling over the room. He slapped open the door and there beside it was a servant. "Get a medic." He replied vaguely. "And keep it quiet."

Neji exited the house and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Loving the feedback. I'm heartbroken too!**_

chapter 3

There was something about waking that scared him, about facing the day ahead that he wished he could avoid. There were no gongs. There were only birds twittering nearby. He was out in the woods and his back was up against a tree. He didn't know how long he'd been here but he knew what needed to be done.

There was nothing that could erase last night. It was over with and he had to move on. He performed the duty that was required of him. He wouldn't need to touch her again for at least another year and hopefully by then, he'd have gotten rid of her.

The shame he felt however was two-fold.

He had raped a woman. It was logical to assume last night was Asumi's first time. He had been so careless in his own suffering he hadn't taken care of her. He was cold, rough, and violent, rushing through the experience blindly because he wouldn't be able to do it with a clear conscious. She had pleaded for him to stop and he hadn't. If he stopped, he'd never finish. It was the only logical option and yet perhaps the worst.

And the other mount of shame was TenTen. How was he going to tell the woman he loved he had touched someone else? He hadn't thought he'd ever be capable of it. His honor, his pride was above it. The very thought of it was preposterous and above all, sickening. But it seemed loyalty to the clan suppassed a height he was incapable of acknowledging.

There was twack of a kunai hitting a tree. TenTen had arrived for her morning practice. He listened to it, the familiarity of it, almost longing to go back to simpler days when they were genin and without burdens of adulthood. But he deserved no solace and therefore forced himself to his feet and gathered the shreds of his dignity and went out to the field.

She was only starting to warm up. She threw kunai after kunai into an aged tree that had a severe dent in its bark. It was a tree that they had made out under numerous times when they were still in the fresh beginnings of their relationship. Now they were too afraid of being caught to even hug in public.

TenTen turned to him and a brilliant smile spread on her face in greeting, "What are you doing here?"

But as his somber appearance approached, her smile began to fade.

He said nothing until he was directly in front her. And at that point, he crumbled to his knees, and pressed his forehead to the floor, bowing, begging, it didn't matter. Words could not fix this. He doubted there was anything that could.

"What..."

Neji swallowed, suppressing the ill tears that were rising. He had never felt so sick and so much hatred for himself. He could only sit here and wait. He didn't even think the words would be able to fall from his mouth. She would realize it. His shame was too great to go unnoticed.

A sound of shaking breath exhaled. "You...You slept with her, didn't you?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded against the ground. He would keep this pose bent in the manner of forgiveness for days if she needed him too. He would not look up. He would not move. He would not eat or drink until she did something to acknowledge him.

Her footsteps sounded in the grass and he sat up. She grabbed her bag and began walking away. Neji got to his feet and nearly comatose, he followed her. He kept a good distance, not because he was afraid someone would see them but because he was unsure she wanted him near. Every once in a while, she would rub her face. He lowered his eyes.

When they returned to the apartment building, she shouted over her shoulder, "I'll open the window."

And he waited in the alley, staring at the window, his heart aching wondering if she would actually open it or if it would remain forever closed. And when it did, he jumped up, stepping in but moving no further. She disappeared into the room and the shower turned on. Hesitantly he stepped in the doorway. She sat on the bed.

Taking the sign for what it was, Neji went into the bathroom, undressed and took a shower. The water was boiling hot but he did not move the nozzle. He scrubbed his skin harder than he had ever done before. And when he was about to shut it off, he heard her say, "Again." He obeyed, scrubbing even harder this time, nearly making parts of his skin bleed.

He shut the water off and dried himself. She had placed new clothes on the sink and he placed them on, mindlessly before throwing the other set in the trash. He brushed his teeth with his toothbrush, ignoring the mirror that was above the sink. And when he exited he found her sitting in the same place.

She was staring off into space, a blank look on her face, and she began shaking her head. "It's not better." She whispered. "I thought...I thought." She squeezed her eyes shut.

He took a step forward but thought better of it and withdrew his step.

"Okay." She began, "I need more." She straightened her back, looking straight at him. "How umm..What…" She blew out a shaking breath. "Did you enjoy it?"

His brows knit.

She fought her case, "Did you come? I need to know. Did you come?"

If it is facts she needs than he shall give her facts.

"Yes."

"Then you enjoyed it." Her lips twisted as she tried to withhold her temper. "What about her? Did she come?"

"No."

She mauled that over for a minute. "Did you hurt her?"

"Yes."

TenTen dropped her head in her hands, "Why do I care? Oh god. What do I care?" She dropped them, "No, I need to know. Was it in your bed?"

"No."

"Where?"

"A wall."

Her brows went up in mock interest, "A wall. Nice for a first time. Probably hurt like hell. Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"You left?"

"Yes."

"At least be man enough to stick around."

Neji took a step forward, lamely defending himself, "You cannot know my guilt.-"

"But it didn't stop you." She shot to her feet, leaving the room, "Did it?"

He followed her through the doorway. "I have obligations to the clan."

"Obligations. That's what they tell you in that clan of yours. You can fuck anyone you want as long as you're dedicated to the clan."

Neji grabbed the knife off the wall and chucked it. It flung right by her face, flipping through her hair and hitting the wall on the other side. She stared wide-eyed at him. "Do not mistake me. I love you. But you will not disrespect my clan. You may attack me. You may strike me. I deserve your contempt and I will keep my arms at my sides and take the full weight of your upset. Understand however, it is I that hurt you. Not my clan."

She sat on a bar stool, silent for a long time. His muscles tightened as tears begin to drip down her cheeks. She did nothing to stop them or hide them and he did not move to comfort her. After several moments of silent he leaned against the couch and held his head in his hands.

The clock ticked and an hour passed. He didn't know if he should say anything. He knew he didn't want to go. This was something that needed to be worked on. It needed to be talked about. If she needed more information, he'd give it. If she needed to scream, he'd receive it. But he wasn't going to leave.

She wiped her face and got a drink of water before sitting back down.

He swallowed, clearing his throat, "Talk to me." It was nearly a plead.

He needed to know what she was thinking. How she was feeling. What he could do to make this right. How he could make this better.

"How…" She took a sip of water, staring at the ground. Her tears had dried but the dead look in her face didn't fade. "How can I talk to you when I can't even look at you?"

He sighed through his nose, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"I keep," Tears began to build again and her lip trembled as she covered her face, "I keep picturing it." She forced a hard breath of air out, dropping her hand and stood, "I. I. I have to go." She suddenly decided. "I can't do this."

He reached for her, "TenTen."

She maneuvered her arm away. "Don't. Don't. Let me go." She grabbed her bag off the counter and walked out of the house. The door slamming shut was a difficult sound to hear. Blade rubbed against his feet and he stared at her heedlessly.

Neji left the apartment with no real idea of where to go. In six years, their fights had been about movies or restaurants. Sometimes his nonchalant attitude annoyed her. He didn't celebrate birthdays or other irrelevant holidays with any sort of enthusiasm and women tend to hold certain days in a level of importance that he would never understand.

But she had never walked away from him as she did today. In pure and in utter disgust of his person. It left him empty. And though he had no right, he needed her to make this better. Regret was a terrible emotion he did not know how to cope with.

A shadow moved to the right. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye and he followed instantly, igniting his Byakugan, easily pinpointing the retreating figure. The person didn't run far. As soon as it came to the next rooftop over, they stopped. Neji faced them "Who are you?"

Wearing a heavy cloak it was impossible to determine if it was a male or female. There were no distinct characteristics to mark them except for the fact that they were a ninja from the shoes at their feet. Neji lowered into a fighting stance, "I am not in the mood." He warned.

He was surprised when their own stance mimicked his own. Fear sparked in realization. It was a Hyuuga he was facing. Had they seen him? Did they know about TenTen?

With a quick jump in the air he attacked with two fingers. They dodged, spinning, flinging two fingers up and hitting his forearm. He felt a chakra point shut off. Using his other arm, he nailed them in the foot before they dived away from each other.

With a moment to turn their chakra points back on, they repositioned themselves. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to find out who this was.

When they attacked again, his fingers went to reach of a chakra point at their shoulder but then his hand reached up, to grab their hood. At the last second they sensed it and knocked the hand away, shoving a palm into his chest and sending him sliding back. He attacked this time, taking two steps forward before engaging hand to hand. With every swipe of his palm, it was blocked and with every hit he managed, they managed to hit back on the opposite side. He deduced it was not Hanabi. Hanabi had her own familiar hits and refused to copy anyone else.

He backflipped away just as they were about to hit a major chakra point and they copied, backflipping a different direction but it was then the stranger pulled out a chain. Confusion swept over him. Hyuuga did not train with such weapons and yet, their chakra began to stretch into the metal, becoming one.

The chain hit the ground next to him, slicing the concrete, and fire erupted in its wake. It was a simple show of force, a warning: don't get hit. When they swung it again he spun sideways and landed on his right foot, lowering to his knee. He removed a kunai and swung it, pinning the chain to the ground and pushed off as they struggled to free it. As he approached, they released it, jumping over him, grabbing the kunai and chucking it at him. He jumped up as the kunai dived right under his leg.

The chair wrapped his leg and he felt the fire burn him instantly, infusing with his skin. They yanked him to the floor. The pain was nearly blinding but he reacted on instinct, catching himself from hitting the floor with his left hand and swiping the chain with his right, breaking it. The fire died away without the user's chakra but the damage was done. The chain was already set too far into his skin for him to remove it. He stood on his good leg.

ANBU popped beside him, "Neji-san, do you need assistance?"

The stranger backed up before running. He thought about chasing them but this was a private affair. If any other Hyuuga caught them fighting, he didn't know what would be revealed. He wanted privacy and apparently so did they.

"It's fine."

He watched as far as his sight allowed him but they seemed to know how far to go before he could see no more. Miles and miles they ran until they were out of his range.

Neji looked down at his foot. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Neji waited in the emergency room with crossed arms. They had put him in a private room separate to the commoners in the waiting room but he still had to wait to be seen. He could have gone to the Clan Medic but he didn't want to create a lie. He was lying too much and yet somehow not enough.

He wondered if any of these doctors knew of a cure for the disgust in his heart. It felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside. The pain in his foot was actually welcome and he almost didn't want to heal it. It was distracting. And somehow, it was even less painful than the actually problem.

Sakura entered his room, "Good Morning, Neji-san."

He stood and bowed in greeting, leaning on one foot, using the bed to keep balance, "Sakura-san."

"Hoist it up, let me see it."

He laid the leg up on the table. The chain was still there, embedded into the skin and clothes.

Her face crinkled. "That's pretty bad. TenTen needs to be more careful."

"Hn." The mention of her name brought a sadness to him that he didn't know he could hide.

"Before I can heal you, I have to take out the chain. That's going to hurt really bad. I'll give you some morphine." She reached into the drawer.

"No."

Her brows knit, holding the syringe. "I'm talking about passing out pain."

"It's fine."

She protested a few more times but as his stubbornness prevailed while her aggravation grew until she finally conceded. The moment she touched the chain, all the nerve endings in his body convulsed and he laid against the bed and began to writhe in agony. Once again she asked him to take the morphine.

"Just do it." He demanded between clenched teeth.

This is what he needed from TenTen. He needed her to hurt him in the same way he had hurt her. Drive her daggers into his skin, make him bleed, make him scream. He wanted her to do anything and everything to him, except push him away. How can he console her if he can't be near her? How can he sooth her sadness if he wasn't allowed to touch her? Was she crying now? He didn't know that answer and he should.

He should know it.

Sakura began again and every thought vanished. His screams echoed down the hall.

* * *

It was after lunch Neji returned to the compound, changing quickly out of his ruined clothes. He thought about sleeping the day away, he was pale from his ordeal at the hospital and beyond depressed but such an action would be questioned by Hiashi and he did not want to come up with any excuses. He entered the parlor and ordered a small plate though he doubted he could stomach anything. His foot was healed despite the horrid scar it left behind. No one would take notice of it considering he always wore pants.

Asumi entered and though he got up to greet her, she did not meet his eyes. The guilt of last night was not only felt because of TenTen alone. Though she had offered herself to him as duty had demanded of her, he had treated her poorly and took advantage of the situation, hurting her in a way she had not deserved, no woman deserved, and now he didn't know what to do or say. She sat down and he noticed she was not in pain. He recalled asking for a medic last night but had not stayed to see one arrive. He hoped there was no lasting damage because of his selfishness.

He wanted to apologize or at least ask her if she was alright but even that felt like he was betraying TenTen again. It was difficult to separate the clan, TenTen, and his humanity. He felt he was sacrificing one at all points of the day.

After tea was served, Neji managed to find a simple question. "How are you?"

With her eyes on her tea, she smiled forcefully. "Well, thank you."

The food was brought and they ate, though it had no taste. Neji was thankful when Hiashi entered the room. "I am heading to the market. Fumio and I are visiting several businesses. Would you and your wife like to join us? Perhaps Asumi-san will have some investing advice."

Though it sounded like an invitation, Neji knew it was not. Hiashi wanted them to go and therefore could not deny. "I would like to change into more suitable attire as I am sure Asumi will too. We will meet you soon."

Hiashi smirked but said nothing and nodded, bowing his head as he exited.

Neji knew what that look meant. Having the house to themselves so they may spend some privacy together in the afternoon. It is the reason Neji said it. The more Hiashi assumes, the less Neji actually has to lie.

Neji slowed down each bite, taking a pause between each one and to sip his tea as if he was in deep thought. Asumi had long since finished by the time his plate was taken away and though she gave no outright emotion that she was impatient, he imagined she was. He stood and she was relieved to stand. "Dress in a proper kimono." He told her.

Her brows knit, "That will surely take too long."

He gave no further rebuttal as he went to his room to change into his own embroidered clothing. His Uncle had been wearing his cotton fabric kimono with silver stitching, usually ones he saves for important meetings and dinners so Neji choose to wear the same. It required special folding in some areas and he had a servant come in and assist him. Then he sat down on his meditation pad to wait. For Asumi it would take over an hour for her to dress and that's if she cheats and goes without the multiple layers. He was surprised when forty-five minutes later, a knock sounded at his door.

He found her at the front dressed in a light blue kimono, elongated in the back. She had her blond hair pinned to her head. She painted her lips red and her eyelashes blue to match. She bowed in greeting and he nodded his head to her. She was raised to step behind him, which was typical Hyuuga tradition but Neji made it a point for her to stand beside him before continuing.

The Hyuuga owned the entire east end of the market. That included twenty stores, six apartments, and a urgent care. Since Pain destroyed this section of the village, all new buildings were equipped with electricity and proper plumping. Construction had been slow at first, especially since the war but afterwards with the help of multiple villages to assist them, it took less than two years to finish the whole village and make it into the metropolis that it was today. There was even an expansion over the Kage Mountain. A train had only recently been built going around the entire village, stopping at all key compounds, including the Hyuuga, the Akimichi, and the Inuzuka compounds on the far outskirts of the village.

Everywhere it seemed there was something new, weather it was technology or fashion. Life was moving forward and it was intoxicating. For Neji, it felt like only the Hyuuga clan was left in the bland stone ages. And this he blamed entirely on Hiashi and the elders that refused to die off.

To his surprise, Hiashi and Fumio were not in the east portion of the market. They had taken a turn toward the west. Neji made no indication this was a problem despite it becoming a problem. TenTen's shop was in the west district and further still their private apartment. He knew they weren't aware of either so their direction was simply a coincidence. However the battle with the unknown Hyuuga earlier this morning was still fresh. If that person managed to get to Hiashi, it would be the end of him.

They were currently stopped in front of a grocery store and Fumio was reading from his books the details of the owner. Somehow, it seemed Fumio had gotten the store's current monthly incomes along with a detailed inventory. Neji glanced at the rather large book and wondered what else was in its confines.

"Neji." Hiashi began stiffly, "If you plan to lead this clan, this is important to learn. Hanabi has refused to partake in these meetings as she believes she needs nothing more than her own knowledge to rule this clan. You will not be so cocky."

"No, Hiashi-sama. I am quite interested."

Hiashi nodded, proud of his response.

And though it was true, Neji's eyes kept trailing down the street. TenTen's shop was only ten stores away. Would he be able to see her? Would she want to see him? Or should he give her more time? It felt like every minute he gave her was a clip of a string. If he waited too long, would there be any strings left to sew back together?

Hours it took, going from one shop to the next. Finding discrepancies, finding loopholes, deciding which building would be next in their investment. Asumi wasn't as quiet as she began as time stretched. Her knowledge refused to be smothered and she spoke out of turn more often than not but no one chastised her for it. They were interested in her view. Neji was impressed with her vast know-how and her fearlessness to speak up.

When they approached TenTen's weapon shop, Hiashi waved a hand, "The Hyuuga does not need such a store in their possession."

Fumio chuckled, "My daughter will say otherwise." He looked back her, "She has become a master of chains."

Neji stopped in his footsteps.

Asumi went to her father's side, "Father, please do not embarrass me."

"I am allowed to dote on my daughter." He patted her shoulder, "She picked up the trait from her mother. I could not quell it, despite it being such a odd trait for a Hyuuga."

Neji regained his composure, slipping his hands into his sleeves as he met Asumi's gaze, "Odd, indeed. Tell me, what can you accomplish with these chains?"

She bowed her head, "I am no good, really."

"Nonsense. She has managed to infuse her chakra with them. They create fire with everything they touch. It is a sight to see. She must demonstrate for you."

Asumi refused to look up despite feeling the weight of his stare. "She must." He agreed.

The door opened to the shop and Neji turned, hoping to see TenTen while in the same instance, dreading it. On the day he cheats, his wife and girlfriend meet, it would be the ultimate slap in the face. Thankfully it was only Lee that came out with a wave, "Neji-san."

"Lee." He motioned to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Asumi. Asumi, this is a former teammate and friend."

She bowed and Lee swept up her hand and kissed it lightly, "My lady, your beauty outshines the sun. No wonder Neji was taken under your devine spell."

She giggled and glanced to Neji in wonder but his lavender eyes were elsewhere.

"Are you watching the shop? Where is TenTen?"

"She had that mission you guys were talking about. She left a few hours ago."

"By herself?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I thought you were going with her."

Neji's attempted to hide his panic but he was sure it wasn't very good. "I must speak to the Hokage." He stepped back and bowed at the waist, "Excuse me, Asumi. It seems a teammate left without proper notification. I had been selected by the Hokage to join in this A-class mission. I shall only be gone a week."

"Please hurry to her."

"Explain to my uncle and your father."

Neji jumped to the top of the building and raced across the market. Every muscle in his body was tight and his teeth clenched in anger. He couldn't believe she would leave. And worst yet, the Hokage let her!

Neji rushed to the office, knocking only once before letting himself in. He interrupted something but he did not apologize as several pairs of eyes landed on him. "May I speak with you, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto had a surprised/scared face on and he dumbly nodded. The people around him slowly vacated and Neji held the door, impatiently as they took their time exiting. He slapped it closed and turned to him.

Naruto nervously smiled, "You got that face Hinata gets sometimes." He attempted to laugh but it came out as a dull moan.

"I am learning you allowed TenTen to go out on a mission." Neji didn't care for a response. "What made you believe she was capable of handling such a task after two years of leave?"

He scratched his temple, "She said she could."

Neji fisted his hands. And despite being a good person, despite being a friend, this was why he wasn't cut out to be Hokage. He was a down right idiot!

He reigned his temper. Years of discipline reminding him who his superior was. He bowed his head gently and asked between grit teeth, "May I be permitted to join her?"

Naruto looked him over, "TenTen's pretty strong. She's kept up with her training. She has a remarkable length of jutsu and a long range of arsenal that you or I will never match. Plus she's tough. I don't think it's necessary."

Neji almost sent a chakra wave through his desk.

"But you're her teammate. You know her better than anyone. If that's what you want to do, then go. I won't stop you."

Neji bowed and bolted out of the room. He couldn't run fast enough and he jumped the buildings as hard as his chakra would allow him. He dropped down in front of the exit and suddenly found himself incapable of moving forward.

Naruto's words repeated.

Was he going after her because he thought her weak?

Or because she needed him?

Or because she couldn't do it by herself?

Or because he needed her…

Because he was weak…

Because he didn't want to do this by himself…

At what point was it logical to end a six year relationship? When it is dying? Or when it's dead?

* * *

 _ **Thoughts so far? Let me know**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: HIya! Thank you for reading! Better get some tissues, Tearjerker warning.**_

Chapter

Neji returned to the compound late that night. He had walked blindly contemplating the future of his relationship with TenTen. He had come to the conclusion it was out of his hands. It was her choice if she wanted to keeping fighting for this awkward and difficult union. He knew he wanted to be with her. But it all depended on what she wanted.

He instead decided to focus on a problem that he could deal with: Asumi.

He knocked once on her door before sliding the bamboo screen open. She had been sleeping and upon seeing him, fear lit her face and she reached for the mysterious chains under her mattress. He kneeled down a good distance away to calm her. He had no plans of ever touching her again.

"What do you know?" He began.

She shifted and relaxed, burying the chains before sitting on her knees, straightening out her nightdress. "Enough."

"How did you find out?"

"It is interesting the emotions that pass during intimacy. You are a very cold man and very hard to read. But you let your guard down in a way only I have been witnessed too." She smirked then, "Perhaps not only me. Now you are an open book."

Neji analyzed her. If she had an intellect as high as himself then she would use this knowledge for her gain. But what gain is that? "What do you want?"

Her brows widened, "What makes you think I want anything?"

"You haven't told anyone."

She nodded her head, perhaps realizing her mistake. She cannot underestimate him.

"Perhaps there is something."

"Let us not waste time. I do not like being blackmailed. I will go and tell Hiashi the truth. And you will having nothing to barter." He stood, watching her face.

She was unthreatened. "Go ahead. He's already disowned his daughter. Let him disown his new son as well. Then Hanabi will rule and this clan will drown in her incompetence. Future generations will blame you, the man who could have saved us."

Neji returned to his knees. He stared at the ground, unsure what his next step was.

"My desire is simple." She began. "I want you to marry Hanabi to Hitoshi."

His brows knit, looking at her. "Why would that sedate you? You have me cornered and that is all you ask?"

"Do not touch me again."

"That is a blessing to me still. Is there more?"

"Do you wish for more?"

"I expect something grander."

"I am not an evil woman if that is what you are hoping for. I could twist you on my finger but I do not want that. I married you to become leader of this clan. I cannot do that if you do not prosper. Your failure is my own."

Neji folded his arms. He wasn't expecting this. He didn't know what to make of it yet. "They will expect a heir."

Her eyes dropped. "And perhaps there will be one." She whispered softly. "Let us hope."

"No." He shot out. "Take something."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

He spoke before he could think. He shouldn't have said it and yet he couldn't stand the thought of having a child with her. That wasn't how life was supposed to go. That wasn't what he had promised TenTen. None of this was going the way he wanted it too.

Her whispered sounded in his ears, "You love her."

He swallowed, "Yes."

"I misjudged you then. I thought you incapable of such a feeling."

It was quiet after that. He knew it was better if she did have a child growing inside her but the thought of it was making his mouth water with bile. It brought up the memory of last night. Her cries. The way she pushed at him. And how she crumbled to the floor when he was done.

Neji put his hands to the floor and bowed, "It will not happen again." It was the best version of an apology she would receive.

He stood and walked to the door, "I will visit every other night."

"That much?" She whispered with disappointment.

* * *

Everyday Neji stood by the entrance of the village at mid afternoon and waited. His Byakugan spanning as far as he could see, searching the trees, nearby villages, and a vacant cave out of curiosity. For six days, she did not return.

On the seventh day when he arrived, the guard at the gate informed him his teammate had already made it inside. He was assured she was fine but still, Neji hurried to locate her, his gaze scanning the village, zooming over to the Hokage's office before ending at their apartment. She was in neither place. He tried the hospital next and every room come up empty. By the time he found her, his chakra was low.

She was smiling, talking with Lee. It wasn't possible to see the exact detail of her body but her chakra readings were a bit low and there were no life threatening wounds. It was enough to calm him.

He returned to his compound for lunch simply to explain he was leaving for the weekend. It was common for him to 'train' in the woods for two days. And though he was sure Asumi figured it out, she said nothing, simply nodding. "How can I reach you if something goes wrong?"

"Hinata-sama will know how to reach me."

As usual he brought a small bag with him but it was only for show. He wouldn't have even bothered packing it if the Hyuuga couldn't see through it.

He walked to the front gates and continued further south until he was out of his Uncle's Byakugan range. Not that the man was watching but it was habit. His Uncle and himself had the farthest sight in the clan and though it took an extra hour, it was necessary. Ten minutes later he stepped back into range and checked on every member of his clan that he could find. None of them paid any attention as he knew they wouldn't. He ran across the woods, along side of the wall and up to the north gate as usual. He made it to the apartment without a problem.

Blade greeted him, meowing and running to her bowl. Neji had come everyday to feed it despite the difficulty it took to get here. And though he could smell the litterbox, it was beneath him to do anything about it. Cats were not his favorite animal. But then again, neither were dogs. He preferred birds. There were smart, low maintenance, and were free.

He didn't know when she would return so he laid down on the bed and rested. Her scent was all over the sheets and it was welcome. It was becoming a possibility as time moved on that she would end things. He wouldn't blame her if she did. In fact, if she didn't, perhaps he would. This was becoming harder than he anticipated. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined as well and he feared that if he didn't end this soon enough there would be nothing left of the love they shared.

It was hard to believe they would have been brought to this situation. In the beginning, he would have never imagined this. It had been so innocent, so pure, and so hopeful.

* * *

 _TenTen followed him, though she didn't understand why. She kept asking as she raced behind him, but he knew they needed to go deeper into the woods. They weren't far enough away yet. He wasn't completely healed from his near death wounds and he was breathing heavy, leaning against each tree more heavier than he intended._

" _You shouldn't be doing this." She remarked, noticing._

 _But he kept pushing until he past the familiar tree. He went another couple of feet before he lowered to the ground, his knees nearly giving in. He caught himself, resting down. He panted, clenching his eyes shut. A low pain burned in each of the four lacerations. A hand rested on his heart, the worst one yet and he rested back on his butt to lean his back against a tree trunk._

 _TenTen kneeled down in front of him, concern in her large brown eyes. "Are you alright?"_

 _Neji pushed himself forward, pressing his lips against her. She was shocked at first but with his hand resting against her cheek, she slowly sank into it and pushed back._

 _He broke away, to breathe once again. Her cheeks were red but there was a smile on her lips. "Whatcha do that for?"_

" _Research."_

 _She giggled and her brows rose, "Oh? And what kind of research is this?"_

" _To discover why you affect me when no one else seems too."_

 _She rested her fingers over his hand and the touch sent tingles along his hand. A sensation yet known. "I think I know."_

" _Tell me."_

 _She smiled wide, playful, "Because you love me."_

" _Hn." He scoffed pulling away, "Doubtful."_

* * *

Neji heard the door close and he sat up, placing his feet on the floor. He heard her voice as she greeted the cat. He glanced at the clock. It was near five. He had fallen asleep. It was always easy sleeping here. Her weapons sounded on the table as she unpacked.

"Did you miss me? Did your daddy feed you while I was away? I got to change your lidder box, don't I? You're so cute."

He suppressed a smile. He would never thought she spoke to the cat in such a manner. It seemed out of character for her and yet somehow fit her.

"Let me shower and I'll take care of you."

He straightened his back as he heard her footsteps approach.

She stopped in the doorway, meeting his eyes. Her smile falling from her face. He was quick to look her over. There were several areas of gauze and blood seeping through. Her clothes were torn in multiple places and dry blood stiffened the white of the cloth. She was a mess. "Go to the hospital." He stated immediately.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. They're almost healed anyway." TenTen stepped to the bathroom, "Why don't you order dinner? I'm starving." The door closed before he could reply and he continued to sit there, unsure what that exchange was.

Something had changed.

There was a distance and he was coming to realize what it was.

She was going to break up with him.

He sighed heavy through his nose staring at the floor. Should he stay? Should he go? If it was inevitable, why should he subject himself to it? But she deserved her final say. He hadn't the right to take it from her. Neji grabbed the phone and ordered from their preferred place. He knew all her favorite meals and needn't ask what she wanted. From there he looked around the apartment. There were several pictures of them hanging. Over the years she had captured rare moments of happy occasions. Their year anniversary. Their five year anniversary. The opening of her shop. The day he became an adopted son of Hiashi. And then before their relationship began. Their genin days. It was everywhere. Their life together.

Neji went into the closet and grabbed a bag but then he stared at his clothes. He didn't need any of them. He had enough at his place in the compound. He turned around and looked at hers. His fingers drifted over her shirts. Her dresses. The one she wore for valentines' day.

The bag remained empty as he stepped out into the bedroom. He had a book on the nightstand that he was reading. On the vanity was his deodorant and cologne but again, he already had all the necessities at the Hyuuga branch.

Neji stepped out into the living room. The large TV, the picture frames, the elegant couch. Everything they had picked out together. It was all them. How could he leave this behind? How could he leave her?

The food came and he set it on the counter. Blade jumped up, interested but he knocked her down and waited on a bar stool for TenTen to come out. It was a long hour before the door opened. He listened as the drawers shut as she got dressed. She soon approached.

"What did you get?" She snatched a bag, looking in, "It smells good."

He watched as she dug out different plates setting them out. His muscles were tense. He simply wanted her to get it over with if she was going to end it. Just like a kill, slice the throat and be done with it.

She got a cup from the cupboard, "What do you want to drink?"

He replied simply. "Water is fine."

She set a bottle on the table for him and he took a sip.

"Want to watch a movie?" She piled a few different plates and carried them over to the coffee table, setting them up. She waved him over, "I think a new one came out, in the series we like." He sat beside her though keeping a subtle distance to make sure they did not accidently touch. She opened a tray of food for him and set chopsticks down before grabbing her own and snuggling back against the couch. Her wounds were out in the open now, having been cleaned. They were healing as she claimed, scabbing over but with the shower some bled just enough to smear. She was used to these little nicks having sustained these injuries dozens of times daily since she was a genin. They were nothing to her.

He ate at the edge of the couch, as was his typical seat. He did not, 'snuggle' or relax as she and eating on the couch was a relatively new action despite the years they've been together. A proper gentlemen did not lean over his food but he only ended up taking two bites before setting down his chopsticks. He could not force himself to eat. Not with the ball that weighed in his stomach as he waited for the conversation that would ruin any happiness in his future.

"How was the mission?" He began lightly.

She shrugged, watching the TV intently, "Went fine. Isao is crazy." She laughed.

"Who?"

"He's the guy I had to find. He's really fun. Crazy, but fun."

"He was the target?" She nodded. "You succeeded?"

"Yeah. But I'm going to go tomorrow to partition for his release. He told me what happened and I believe him. He doesn't seem like the guy they're looking for."

"He murdered a family."

"That's what they say. But I've talked to him. He wouldn't have done that."

Neji shifted with narrowed eyes, "You've talked to him?"

She glanced at him momentarily before shifting her eyes back to the movie. "We are both weapon artists. I was interested."

"That is not protocol."

TenTen heaved up as she put her plate on the coffee table and grabbed her drink. She took a long sip before she set her cup on the table again. "We were out in the middle of nowhere for four days. I got bored."

"Your boredom does not permit you to make friends with enemies."

"He's not my enemy." She stood, bringing her plate back to the kitchen. "He was someone to talk too." She opened the fridge, hiding herself, "I needed someone to talk too."

Neji rounded the couch and approached, slowly. He folded his arms, watching as she simply stood inside the fridge not really doing anything. "You told him."

She nodded.

He swallowed. He had wanted to talk about it and now he was unsure if he wanted to continue. Suddenly, he wondered why had he pressed it? Why couldn't they go back to sitting on the couch and act like nothing was wrong?

"What did he say?" It didn't really matter but for some reason, he needed to hear it.

"That I should move on."

She shut the door but she kept her stance, her fingers playing with a magnet. There was a picture of them on the door and she glanced over it.

Neji once again pushed. "And what did you decide?"

TenTen turned with a bowed head and rested her back against the door. "I can't." She whispered low.

He took two more steps closer, "Can't what?"

"I can't move on. And I can't stay." She admitted biting the inside of her lip. "I hate you." Her brows knit and hands fisted. "I hate what we're doing. I hate what's happened. I hate it."

Neji stayed where he was. Despite the desire to grab her, to beg her, to ask her to keep fighting, he remained standing and kept every emotion held tight behind the doors. "Then let's end this." The words fell out of his mouth and regret built in him instantaneously but he could not, would not take them back. Especially as she stood there, unmoving, making no effort to stop him. And that's what hurt the most: She was letting him go.

"I cannot undo what I've done. To ask for forgiveness is unreasonable for I cannot grant it within myself. I did not know to what extent I would go, to gain my Uncle's approval and now it seems I have no limits. I will not drag you through this dishonorable period in my life to obtain a goal that may not be worth it. If I had any decency, I should have ended this before I married. It is another regrettable offense in a long list. In conclusion, I free you. May I be a burden on your life no more." He bowed at the waist and stayed there for longer than he meant too. He knew the next step would be to leave and to not look back. And despite how hard his words had been, that would be even harder.

Neji spun on his heel.

He was unprepared when TenTen wrapped her arms around his back, her face against his shoulder blades. She squeezed with all her strength. "I love you." Her muffled crying voice sounded.

He touched her hand, felt her soft skin. And knew despite her love, it was not enough. It didn't fix what had been broken. It didn't make right the wrongs. And it didn't make the world a friendlier place.

When her strength began to weaken, Neji stepped out of her hold and went to the window and jumped out. Her cries following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

In the weeks that followed his breakup with TenTen, Neji felt time was a miserable thing. It was unrelenting how the minutes and hours seemed to be never ending. They never went fast enough and the pain only seemed to escalate. There was nothing that could quell it. Not endless hours of training. Not meditation. Not even sake had done the trick despite how much he had drank. He did however regret the sake as it made him throw up.

Like any addiction, it was wise to do away with TenTen completely. He did not speak to her, see her, have a picture of her, or a simple article of her clothing. His compound was already TenTen free so he only had to stay in the Hyuuga mansion. His less than amiable nature seemed to be less than normal as well without her and the servants took the brunt of his foul mood. The servants scurried out of his way when he approached. They shook when he spoke and replied with more bows than words.

The only time he found himself not completely concentrating on regrets was when Hanabi offered to battle. Which was about once a week. She was an escape now and it was welcome. He was honing skills he had not used and she was building stamina that had decreased with age. And it was during one of these sessions, he informed her he planned to marry her to Hitoshi. Just as he thought it would, her attitude unfolded in front of him and all of her skill faltered as her uncontrolled rage took over. She was a powerful little tyke but without properly channeling it, Neji swatted her down without much thought behind it. If she did however manage to hit him, he would have lost an arm.

"How long do I have?" She inquired, standing once more.

"As long as I will it."

"What if I find someone else?"

"I will think about it."

"Why do you get to decide?"

"Your father put me in charge of it."

She didn't like that answer and once again attacked.

There were several people watching. Elders sitting under pavilions, out of the sun and heat to watch with interest as their two main heirs fought. There were whispers between them as they poked at each flaw and strength.

Hanabi rubbed blood from her lip, "You shouldn't even be here. You are a Branch member. Clear as the curse on your forehead."

"Then why am I?"

She couldn't answer. She had yet to figure it out.

Neji decided to enlighten her. "Because it is not about brute strength. It is about the ability to listen and to obey. The ability to lay down your own strengths for those that are weaker. The ability to succumb to weakness to gain a new strength."

"All I hear, is slave."

"And all I hear, is a spoiled child."

He watched as she got flustered, her eyes narrowing. He kept an eye out for misleading tricks and knocked each palm as it came at him in a sudden furry. He kicked up before she could finish her blow and noticed she disappeared. Then he felt her behind him. Her palm hit him square in the back, hitting a main chakra point. He felt all of his channels shut off within a second and his body fell to the floor.

Hanabi proudly stood over him, grinning down, "This spoiled child is getting better, slave."

He rolled over, kicking out her legs and with a knife in his hands had it at her throat before she could realize what happened. Her eyes were wide, scared, and shocked. "Better. But not best."

A round of applause took to the training grounds then as the Elders stood and approached.

Hanabi stood and backed up, eyeing them as they praised Neji. He sat there in pain, holding his chest, pressing the chakra point back on.

He watched her run off. He wondered if he was getting through. How many more times was he going to have to beat her before she stopped this? He needed her to get better. He needed her to learn. He couldn't leave the clan until she was ready to lead properly.

But that was something he had finally decided. Even as the Elders patted him on the back and helped him to his feet, congratulating him and admiring him as if he was truly a Main member.

He was going to leave.

Only then would he be able to go back to TenTen and attempt to fix things.

He wondered what his wife would think about that.

Asumi was sitting in the gardens when he approached. She was humming to herself, seemingly in a good mood. He briefly wondered why before he decided he didn't care. They rarely spoke and even though he visited her every other night, he entered and sat on a meditation pad. There was nothing more to be said between them. She knew about TenTen but he wasn't about to open up to her about anything else. She had blackmailed him to the extent of marrying Hanabi to Hitoshi and that is what he would do. But he had failed to see the connection. Hitoshi was an average ninja with an average fund to his name. Compared to Hanabi, he was perhaps inadequate but as Hiashi had stated he was raised in the old tradition where the wife obeys the husband. He would have no problem putting her in her place. Neji only wondered how much of it Hanabi would take before she used her own power to fight back. He doubted very much she would go down without a fight.

He wondered briefly about the other man. He couldn't even remember the second option. Perhaps it wasn't about who Asumi wanted Hanabi to marry. It was who she didn't want Hanabi to marry.

Neji sat on a mat as she busied herself weeding through the dirt. Though there were servants for that, she had said she liked to do it and so in the afternoons she went about planting new flowers. She wore gloves as she dug in dirt and there was a smudge on her forehead were she had brushed a few black strands out of her face. She threw a look over her shoulder. "How was training, husband?"

"Fine."

"I could hear the cheers from here. Our sister Hanabi must be upset. I shall tell the cooks she will not be joining us for dinner."

He nodded in agreement. It was a typical occurrence.

"I have decided something." It had just occurred to him and it was only a thought but he wanted to see where it would lead. "Hanabi will not marry Hitoshi."

She sat up, her back straight. "Oh?"

"I will marry her to the other man. What was his name?"

Her humming ceased. It was hesitant, her response. "Chikao." She whispered.

"That's right."

"Why have you decided this?"

He shrugged. "Hitoshi is too average for my sister."

She swung her head around, her eyes narrow, "This is a test."

He smirked. "One you have failed. Your emotions are clearer then this sky above us. Is he your lover?"

"Tsk." She slapped down her gloves and rose, coming toward him. "I do not disgrace myself as you."

Neji let the insult pass. "Then explain."

She waved to a servant to bring them tea. Her eyes scanned the ground in an attempt to create some fabrication. And as the tea was brought she certainly had enough time to make something up but Neji could sense she was deciding to tell the truth. "He is special to me." She remarked gently.

He sipped his tea waiting for more. She seemed aggravatedly by this.

"I did not press you. Why am I required for more detail?"

His silence seemed to set her on edge so he used it. He took another sip.

"We were sweethearts since I was fifteen. I thought I would marry him. But my father decided he was too common." She glared at him. "As a dutiful daughter, I did not fight it. Had I known my future, perhaps I would have."

Neji lowered his eyes to the ground. The guilt was just as strong as it had been weeks ago.

Her hand however reached across and touched his. "I understand it could not have been easy. How is she?"

He lifted his cup to get away from her fingers. She took her hand back, bowing her head. "I don't know. We have not spoken."

"I thought as much. You have been miserable."

He shifted his eyes to the gardens. There was a bird feeder and several birds twittered, pecking around, flying this way and that, dipping into the bird bath before going back to get more food.

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

He spun his head, "No."

She smiled, holding a laugh. "Forgive me. An ill-timed joke."

To know she wasn't serious made it humorous. He hid a smirk behind his drink.

She lifted her brows taking her own sip. "So the infamous Hyuuga Neji has a sense of humor. You are not so scary after all."

The thought that people thought him 'scary' was an amusement in and of itself. Though he went to no extent to change this outlook. As long as he was left alone, he did not care what rumors were going on about him.

"It's been ten weeks." He changed the subject. "Are you with child?"

She bowed and shook her head.

It was relief on one level and aggravation on another. Relief that he could face himself in the mirror and not feel so much shame. Then the aggravation that he might have to touch her again. If they didn't produce a heir soon, someone would begin to question.

It was Asumi who spoke next. "We can lie."

He mauled the idea over. He first thought about the downside to such a lie. How would they be caught? Can they be caught? Who would find out? How would they find out? Was there a way to see it with the Byakugan? He had never asked such a question. He had never needed to know that kind of knowledge.

"Can they see it?" He asked her.

"Not until twelve weeks."

"And after that?"

"I will say I lost it."

"How will this benefit us?"

"It will satisfy the elders for another six months."

"And after that?"

"It will give us time to figure it out."

Neji decided he liked this idea. They stood and made their way to tell Hiashi. They were however unprepared for how happy he became.

"What a joyous day!" He exclaimed slapping Neji on the back, laughing. "I have been waiting for this news for weeks. You bring me great happiness. We shall celebrate." He turned to a servant. "Tell everyone we are celebrating tonight at the Nagashi. All are invited." He turned to Asumi, bowing, "Take care of yourself, Asumi-san."

They watched him step off the veranda, nearly hopping with each proud step. They wondered if this was the best course of action. They hadn't thought anyone would have gotten hurt in the process and now they feared Hiashi would be affected. Neji turned his back and walked to his room, careless.

* * *

Nagashi was a high end restaurant in the east wing of the market. It was Hyuuga owned and therefore had a reputation of hosting extravagant parties. It was large enough to house not only the hundred or so members of the Hyuuga family but also host a bachelor party and an engagement shower at the same time. It was however crowded. There were two floors to the building. The first was the before and after drinks. There were no tables, only chairs up against the wall. Servers went through the crowds with trays, taking orders or dropping off beverages to a circle of people. The upper level was more secluded and quiet where dinner would take place.

The Hyuuga had not come for dinner however. It was a celebration and only drinks were being past around in a hurry. Neji had never been more uncomfortable as members of the congregation congratulated him on one of his biggest lies. They hoisted their drinks in salute, drinking to the health of the future generation. He had not fathomed such a reaction. He never would have thought they would have cared so much.

It was Hanabi however that made him realize what exactly he had done. She slinked behind him with a drink in her hand, her tan and white Kimono looking bleak among the many ornate and glamorous. "How curious I cannot see it."

He was not wavered by her words, "It is not yet twelve weeks."

"Hm." She took a sip. "You marry, have a child, send me off to some common fool...You are certainly craving your name. The Elders are just drooling at your obedience. Is there nothing he won't do for them?"

"Perhaps there is something to learn from me then."

"Oh yes. If I ever want to learn how to become a puppet on a string, I know who to talk too." She took a sip and nodded to her father. "Don't stray too far. The leash will tighten."

Neji clenched his teeth. He could feel his heartbeat fasten by the mere condescending of her tone. The fact that her words had a bit of truth in them only made him livid.

When had it gotten turned around? He was pushing to be free of the Elders. That's why he wanted to be clan leader to begin with. He struggled to be his own person from the moment the curse was put on his forehead. Had he pushed so far that he had done a full circle? He was right back at the beginning, obeying their word, losing his goals in the process? What was the point of being the clan leader if he hated everything about himself?

Neji swung back the drink in his hand. He was becoming rather fond of sake. It made his mind numb enough to stop thinking so much.

"Neji-san?"

He turned to find Lee heading towards him. His brows knit in wonder. "Lee. What are you doing here?"

"We're out celebrating. Our friend Isao got out today. Thought we'd bring him to the best bar in town."

"We?"

Why did that name sound familiar?

"TenTen and I. She just went to the lady's room. I should get back to Isao. He's not good to leave alone." He laughed. "Come have a drink with us."

Neji instantly took a step but then hesitated. He hadn't seen TenTen in over two months. He was finally to a point where he didn't think about her every minute of the day. He could look in the mirror again and not hate himself. He could eat and not want to throw up. He didn't want to go back that. It had been pathetic while it was happening. If he reverted backwards, he wouldn't be able to call himself a man.

And yet he couldn't stop himself from following. She was in the building. She was here. Would she look different? Would she act different? What if there was still a hate in her? What if she didn't look at him at all?

From behind, Isao appeared an old man. He had grey hair and rough patchy skin covered in dozens of scars. He wore a leather jacket and pants. Not a very suitable outfit for this type of an establishment but as there technically wasn't a proper dress code, there wasn't much anyone could say. He was talking to a young woman beside him in a black cocktail dress. Her waist length brown hair was curled and covered her backside but it didn't hide her fit hourglass figure. How Isao managed to get a girl like that, Neji hadn't a clue.

"Look who I found."

Both pair of eyes turned to him and Neji realized the girl in the cocktail dress was TenTen.

Lee went on to introduce him but he couldn't hear anything. The music, the people, the talking, all of it zoned out and all he could make out was TenTen. She looked beautiful. She had light makeup on, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. But it wasn't that, that made her different. It was happiness. There was true happiness in her face. She managed to keep her smile even as she met his eyes.

"Hi, Neji." Her voice sounded and it was after that noise returned.

He bowed his head in greeting, "TenTen. Isao-san. It is nice to meet you."

Isao turned his back on him until TenTen smacked him. She gestured firmly and he sighed. Isao turned around again and bowed his head, "Neji-san." He motioned to the crowd, "You have quite a clan here. They seem happy."

Neji's eyes widened at that point. He had forgotten they were there. More importantly, the reason they were celebrating. If TenTen found out, how would he explain to her it was a lie?

Fumio came at that point and Neji closed his eyes. "Neji-san. You should not leave your wife unattended. She is fragile and needs your constant care." He looked to his friends. "Ah, your teammates have come to celebrate." Fumio held up a drink, "Let us congratulate him."

Lee chuckled, "This party is for you? What are you celebrating?"

Neji met TenTen's eyes, praying she wouldn't listen.

Fumio continued, "The future generation!" He took his drink before bounding off.

Lee slapped him on the shoulder, "Neji-san, what wonderful news! You are going to be a father."

Isao shifted back to look at TenTen. She still had a smile on her though it was dying, slowly. The happiness that had shined so brightly before seemed to darken in her eyes, like a solar eclipse. She managed however, to strengthen by taking a deep shaking breath, and forcing her lips to widen. "Wow." She got out. But the light snuffed out and she twisted, snatching her purse off the counter, "Excuse me." She darted between bodies for the ladies room.

Neji took a step after her.

Isao however gripped his bicep. Neji glanced down at it before glaring up. He took a swig of his sake, "Don't think she wants you to follow her, cowboy."

Neji ripped his arm away, "Do not touch me again."

He smirked, the scars on his face stretching, "I'm not the one you want to fight. Go back to your party. Like that old man said, your _wife_ needs you."

Lee attempted to talk to him but Neji found himself doing as told. What else could he do? There were a room full of Hyuugas. Chasing after TenTen wouldn't have been wise. He could do nothing here. He found Asumi and stood behind her, like a bodyguard, emotionless and said nothing, watching the bathroom door, waiting for TenTen to emerge.

It was twenty minutes later that she came out. Her face fixed into pleasantness and she returned to her friends. She shook her head vehemently and raised her hand to the bartender to order a drink. Neji observed this all despite being across the room. Every so often someone would approach his wife and himself to congratulate them, saluting a drink in their honor. He would take a sip automatically, nodding his head in appreciation, but as soon as they left, he would find her again. They moved toward the windows and it seem Isao had a loud mouth and a friendly disposition as he made friends with strangers. Neji could hear his boisterous voice from here.

He wanted nothing more than this party to end. As the night continued, more drunks were being escorted off the premises and some were even his clanmates. There was a bachelor party that had come from upstairs and they now roamed in small groups between the Hyuuga clan, seemingly ignorant of the breed that stands in front of them. They were loud and obnoxious and though the owner apologized to Hiashi, his uncle did nothing and waved his hand allowing for the ruckus to continue. "They are young and in love. I shall not take that away." He responded kindly, and his followers laughed and cheered. Neji rolled his eyes. Like Hiashi knew anything about the word love.

TenTen moved from her group. Her eyes found his in between the dozens of bodies that separated them and he dropped his gaze, ashamed that he had been caught. But when he looked up again, she was approaching with a drink in her hand. His muscles tightened, wondering what she was doing.

Neji had never wanted his wife and mistress to meet. It wasn't exactly a situation he thought he would ever find himself and yet, they faced each other now with every member of the Hyuuga congregation around them. His heart was beating too fast to count its paces. He lips parted if only to get the air his body needed to sustain from this ordeal. He swallowed hard before realizing he had to speak. "Asumi. This is my genin teammate. TenTen. Tenten, my wife... Asumi."

The words killed him. TenTen was supposed to be his wife.

Asumi bowed her head in greeting. "I heard much about you, TenTen-san."

TenTen lifted her drink. It did not shake. She did not falter. She was brave and bold. Her smile, her eyes held nothing to expose. She was everything he knew she could be. "To your future. May it bring you joy."

He forgot to drink as he watched her take a sip. She bowed her head and turned. He watched her walk out of the building, her figure passing the windows. And she faded away.

He took a step but Asumi pressed a hand against him, stopping him. He looked down at it, at her, but she was smiling, taking a sip of her drink, meeting the next guest with a head held high. He retreated his foot, silently thanking her for keeping him from making a noticeable mistake and yet, desperately wishing she hadn't. He continued to stare out the window, desiring her to come back but she never did. And he knew she wouldn't. It was over. And with his entire clan watching, he could feel his insides begin to cave as he stood still as stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys just finished a neji and tenten oneshot called letting go. Check it out.

Chapter

The night dragged until two in the morning and by then everyone was intoxicated except Neji. He was numb and empty and he felt beyond sick but no one seemed to notice nor care about his misery and they left him alone as they stumbled their way back to the compound, loudly, tawdrily, and obnoxiously. He was done pretending to be cordial. He was over their aisine behavior. He had thrown away the best thing in his life for them and they acted like imbeciles. They were nothing to TenTen's worth. All of them combined did not add up to her. And yet, he had chosen them. For what? That question kept repeating in his head. Why?

Hiashi climbed the steps with him into the house. Even he was barely managing to keep his feet under him as he held the bannister and had to latched onto Neji's shoulder for support at one point. "Neji. This path you are on, is your future." He grinned happily. "And I am happy to have provided it for you. My brother smiles upon us." He bowed his head, stepping down the hallway, his hand up on the wall to aid him in moments of dizziness.

Neji glared at his backside. Hiashi had caged him further than anyone thus far and he had pretended it was out of kindness. How the old delude themselves.

Asumi stepped behind him, lightly pressing a hand against his bicep. He nearly pulled away but refrained. She was trying to be friendly. He owed her despite despising her. "This won't do."

"What?"

"This face. As your wife, I cannot have you be so unhappy."

He turned from her, unable to humor her.

"Try to keep your voices down." She whispered through the distance. A smile on her lips. "Though I'm sure no one will hear you tonight."

He turned his head in question.

"Go on. My surprise won't wait forever. It was hard enough to get her here. Just send her away before morning."

Neji narrowed his brows in confusion. But the way she smiled, so secretively and happily, it made him draw only one conclusion. Neji darted down the hallway and slapped open his bedroom door.

TenTen turned around, brown eyes wide and fearful. She still had on her black dress and her hair spilled down around her but her shoes were off to the side. She bowed her head, unsure what she was doing here.

Neji stepped in instinctively, shutting the door behind him. There were no locks but he did not worry about anyone interrupting them. He didn't understand what she was doing here. It was dangerous and stupid but he didn't care. She was here and he wanted to tell her everything that he's been withholding. He regretted breaking up with her. He hadn't meant to do it but he had wanted to do right by her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He took a step forward but when she retreated he did not make another move. He swallowed, bowing his head, wondering what he should say. He should apologize again for all that he's done and for that, he began to kneel.

TenTen caught him as he lowered to the floor, "Don't."

The distance between them vanished with her touch and he arms wrapped around her and they kneeled on the floor, holding each other. He could feel her shake in his arms and he pulled at her hair, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her lips. "TenTen," He whispered between kisses, "TenTen."

She smiled, meeting his kisses, holding his face as he held hers. He pulled her to him once again, hugging her to him and she buried her face into neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

After a beat, he pulled away, "How are you here? Why?"

Her fingers played with his shirt, touching him, touching his jaw, his lips, "Asumi sent me a note. She isn't pregnant. She told me how awful you've been. And if I didn't come tonight, you'd drown in despair." She grinned wickedly.

"How commendable."

"It's hard to hate her. She seems nice."

Her eyes squeezed shut and her forehead rested against his chest. He smoothed her hair down her back, kissing her temple, her cheek, her jaw.

"Oh, Neji, what are we going to do?"

"I will step down as heir."

She shook her head.

"I will reveal my secrets."

She pushed out of his hold, leaning back on her knees.

"No. I can't let you do that."

Neji dropped his arms and stood, taking a step over to the other side of the room. He collected his anger and kept his voice low before responding, "Yet we can't continue on as we have. So what it is the answer? Why do you push me forward and yet remove yourself? If you are not by my side then what is the point?"

TenTen's brows knit in anger as she got to her feet, "You removed me. You left me, Neji. I didn't leave you."

"You said you could not stay."

"And I also said I couldn't leave. You didn't give me any time. You slept with someone else and I'm supposed to get up and be okay?"

There was a silence after that. Was she right? Had he expected too much? He assumed she would break it off and so he had gone and done it before she had been able too. He had been so ashamed with himself he thought he had done the right thing. How could he ask her to stay and forgive him when he wanted nothing to do with his own being?

TenTen stepped forward, touching his cheek. He leaned into it, grasping her wrist to kiss her palm. "I know it hurt you. It's because of that, I can breathe. I didn't fight it because I know you weren't leaving me. You were trying to leave yourself. We both needed time." She tried to smile but it was weak. "But don't give up. This is what you have sacrificed for. If you give up now, it will be for nothing." She strengthened now and with a head high she remarked, "And Hyuuga Neji does not waste his time."

He smirked. His other lifted and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushing over her lips. He leaned down, watching as her eyelids followed his lips. He stalled just an centimeter away. He could feel her breath on his skin. It was an opportunity to push away if she didn't want him.

She forced out, "Did you miss me?"

He dropped his eyes to her lips. His thumb passing over the bottom, "Barely."

"Liar."

With a harshness and an uncontrolled desire, he pressed against her lips, feeling her instantly fall against him, her hands gripping his clothes in tight fists. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and he welcome it, his hand slipping around to the back of her neck, delving into the thickness of her hair and gripping.

He pulled back just enough to breathe. She was momentarily lost with her eyes closed and he watched her recover with a satisfaction he had missed. He nudged her with his nose and her eyes barely opened enough.

"I should go." She murmured, breathless.

He shook his head. "Stay." He captured her lips once more as his hands roamed down her back, gripping her ass, pushing her against him.

Her smile broke their kiss and his lips roamed down her jaw to her neck. "Neji."

"Hm."

"I can't. Not with your family so close."

"We won't." His muffled voice responded, dipping further down her chest between her covered breasts. With his chin, he nudged the black material with difficulty down to find the bra beneath.

"I'll stay for a little bit." She slipped out of his arms, giggling and crawled into his bed. He removed his kimono hastily keeping on his boxers as he followed her, laying beside her and pulling her into him as he laid on his side, finding her lips again. Her legs tangled with his own. Her hand sliding along his hip, his stomach, resting on his pectoral.

He kissed her once more before pulling back, watching as she settled down with a grin on her face.

He suppressed his own smile simply because he felt like an idiot but he was happy, staring back at her. He tucked her hair behind her ear, running his fingers through her hair, shifting closer wanting to find a way to make her a part of him. She giggled as she slipped even closer, burying her head into his neck, wrapping her arms around him squeezing tighter. "I don't want to ever do that again." She whispered. "It was the worst moment of my life."

He nodded, agreeing.

"I never thought I would be one of those girls that would completely lose it over a guy. But I was...I was heartbroken."

He shifted to kiss her head, temple, jaw. Wherever he could. And she lifted her head to meet his lips and their tongues found one another just as quick. She rested against his side. She could feel his erection against her thigh and she reached down to grab it, unable to help herself. His hand delved in her hair, pushing her closer as another hand pushed up her dress to slide into her panties, squeezing her buttcheek.

TenTen parted to breathe, smiling, "You said no sex."

He kissed her neck, her chest, the tops of her breasts that were pushing out of her confines, "Right." He replied distracted.

She pulled away, turning, her back now facing him and he curled around her, hugging her into him.

"Good night." She pushed, taking his hand off her breast.

He nodded against her hair. He reached behind him to fix the pillow, getting more comfortable. He adjusted her position, placing her more snug into his side, till she fit perfectly. His lips were at her ear. It was silent after that. But he knew she wasn't a sleep. He could feel her breathing. She was relaxed but still awake. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what she had gone through the last two months he had been absent from her life. He wanted to know the pain she's experienced simply because he needed to know what life had been like for her. Every minute. Every day. He wanted to express all that he had gone through. All the unhappiness he had endured in her removal from his own life but words were not ideal. He found they did not mean enough. She meant more to him than he had realized. And in the vacancy of her presence, he came more and more knowledgeable of just how much.

"How's Blade?" He whispered in the dark.

He felt her smile. "She's fine."

"And the shop?"

"It's doing okay. A little behind this month but I'm doing a sale tomorrow and hopefully make up for it."

"Your training?"

She winced. "It's been a while."

"Let's set up a day with Lee."

"Can Isao come?"

He was silent and TenTen twisted her head to look at his face but he was staring at the ceiling. "He's not a bad guy."

"Hn."

She giggled, turning back, snuggling deeper. She held his hand, her fingers dancing on his skin. She kissed his knuckles, nuzzling his palm. "I don't want to sleep. But I'm tired. I have to get up and open the shop early."

He folded around her, kissing her neck. "Sleep."

"It's hard. I don't know when I will see you again. And I don't want to be away from you."

Neji nodded, feeling the same way. But just as she had reassured him two months ago, he took the role now, "As we have done it our entire relationship, it will be easy if we do not think of it. Close your eyes. I will be here when you wake."

"You better be." She murmured, relaxing. "I can't sneak out of here without you." He closed his eyes as well, her body warmth, her heart beat, her very existence, constantly in his conscious helping him fall into a dreamless, perfect sleep.

* * *

It was the gong in the morning that set fear in his heart. Neji bolted up, waking her instantly. He put a finger to his lips as he got to his feet, slipping on his kimono and snatching up her shoes. He grabbed her hand and he slid open the door to the outside veranda just enough to peak out. He activated his Byakugan, watching as the servants began their daily chores for the day. Servants would not expose TenTen willingly but they also would not lie for him. If they were ever directly asked, they would share the fact that they had seen him bring his mistress from his room. He needed to make sure no one saw them.

They tiptoed out of the room, pressing against the wall. He kept a hold of her hand and she gripped onto him, too afraid to let go as she breathed heavy behind him. They jumped up onto the roof, kneeling down. It was still dark enough as the morning sun touched the horizon, giving them cover. And they hopped to the next building over till they made it over the wall of the compound.

Here, Neji returned her shoes. TenTen slipped them on and looked back at him. She was desperate to stay and he was desperate to keep her with him. He kissed her harshly once more before nearly pushing her away, "Go."

He watched her only for another moment before he jumped back over the wall and from there pretended to be walking through the gardens. There were more servants awake at this point, he could not return without someone seeing him. He nodded to someone as he passed.

Four hours wasn't long enough with her. Four hours after two months of being separated. And before that, he had six hours after two months on a mission. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. He did not want to continue living like this. He wanted to see her every day. Wake up with her without fear. Walk with her in public without ramifications. More than anything, he wanted to marry her. This was not the life he wanted for himself or for her. He needed to do something. But what? What was there to be done?

He approached his house but was confused when Hiashi stood in the doorway. His uncle was never up before the second gong.

His foot touched the step. "Uncle?"

"The audacity to bring such filth into my house," Neji's fear skyrocketed. "shows the level of disrespect you truly have for me."

"I-"

"Do not speak. Go to my study and wait."

He bowed his head. There was an option here. He could chose not to go and turn away from his uncle. He would give up his rights to the clan. To everything and just go to TenTen, today. He could have her completely and nothing else. It would be just fine.

But she was right about one thing, all that he has done so far, would be for nothing. And he would not let his sacrifices be in vain. He was so close, so close to the end. This needed to be the last hurdle. If he could get through this, he just might claim all that he's been after.

Neji went up the steps, passing by his Uncle and stepping through the door. Hanabi was inside. A smirk was on her lips as she greeted him. "Not so obedient after all."

He leaned in, "Get a message out for me."

"Why should I?"

"I will owe you a favor."

She thought about it for a moment before she nodded, "Tell TenTen to get somewhere safe. He'll go after her."

Hanabi scoffed, "Look at you. Scared. In love. How disappointing." She twisted down the hallway.

On his knees he sat in wait in the darkness of his uncle's study. On the wall were three sizes of bamboo, of different lengths and thicknesses. And though at some point during his growth, Hiashi had used all three, Neji doubted he would use any today. He was quite sure it was his curse he would invoke. Disobedience only deserved the worst. And there was nothing worse than having every neuron on his brain liquefied to the point of near death.

But he did not fear it.

He was calm and prepared. Even as the minutes ticked by and he thought of everything that Hiashi could possibly do to him. He found himself relaxed.

TenTen was with him again. There was nothing he could not handle.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback!

\- chapter.

There was pounding in his head.

He knew he was in his bedroom. He was had been locked in here for days. It was the thin pillow beneath him that caused the agony. Any pressure against his skull was enough to drag him into a blackout. He couldn't open his eyes. The sun was up and though all the curtains were closed, the rays were too strong to ignore. He wanted to roll over to his side but he was actually scared to move. It was a terrible feat to maneuver but eventually, he relieved the pressure to the back of his head, only to have the pain intensify to the side of his temple. He curled his knees into his chest, squeezing his eyes tighter and bringing the blanket over his head.

There was pounding again.

Hiashi had used the curse everyday since. Neji had lost count how many have past. He was locked in his bedroom, with actual locks on both doors. And though the idea of bursting through the walls had come at random times, he hadn't the ability to use chakra. It mattered little though. Neji accepted his punishment with as much dignity as he could muster.

Under the curtain of pain and illusion, he vaguely remembered HIashi speaking.

"You will not shame this clan. I will use that curse before I allow that to happen."

It was little tidbits. Little moments of clarity that formed in the numerous days that rolled into one. "We sent your whore away. Use this time to expel her from your system."

He had whispered her name then, attempted to rise only for Hiashi to use the curse once more.

There were other moments. Hiashi sitting beside him, resting a rag upon his head.

"I do not enjoy this. You have become rather important to me."

And then another time still.

"Asumi is well. She does not know of your infidelity. You will be a father soon. You will understand why I do this."

It's been a full twenty-four hours since Hiashi had used his curse. He wondered briefly why he stopped. But it was still impossible to use any amount of chakra. Despite that, HIashi would expect him to get up and act like nothing was wrong. He will be required at dinner. Expected to eat the normal amount and conversate like there was no trauma to his brain. He didn't think he would be able to do it and yet, he knew there was no choice.

"Hiashi!" There was a scream that penetrated. It was foggy, distant. It followed another bout of pounding.

Neji opened his eyes. The blanket guarded against the light but he could still make out the fabric. He became more aware of his body, of his muscles, of the clothes he was wearing. He smelt horrible. He was sure at some point he had thrown up. Personal hygiene had not been a priority during his torment.

There was loud noises. Voices. It was all still so far away but it was approaching. He swallowed and attempted to move the blanket from his face but the weight of his hand was too heavy. His brain couldn't yet function the way it needed too. Every neuron had been fried. Every brain cell electrocuted. They were frightened and hiding in little pockets of his cortex, waiting for the darkness to recede.

His door shot open. That much he could understand. And then the blanket was pulled away. He closed his eyes tight, a hand falling over his orbs to guard against the harsh light.

A voice sounded in his ear, "It's alright, buddy, I got you."

Confusion swept over him and though he wanted to voice it, his lips couldn't move. _Naruto?_

"Can you stand?"

Hands gripped his arms, pulling him to his feet. It was on instinct and pure discipline he flattened his feet against the wood. He allowed the man to help as much as his pride would allow.

"I'm taking you out of of here."

Neji didn't question it. He didn't understand. Didn't really grasp what was happening but he took each step as Naruto led the way.

Hiashi's voice cut through the darkness. "Hokage-sama, this is a clan matter. You're involvement is not-"

"Shove it. Any time you torture anyone, I'm going to get involved. Clans, every single one of you is screwed up in some way." He growled in his throat. "And leave TenTen alone, or I'll send you all to jail."

The one word. TenTen.

Neji stared at his feet as they dragged. He wanted to ask, wanted to know where she was, how she was, if she was okay. But he had not regained speech yet and could not mouth this question.

At some point, he lost consciousness.

* * *

He awoke to a poke in the cheek. He swatted it mindlessly and a tiny giggled followed. Fighting sleep but yet eager to know who or what was around him took over. He peeled back one eye, only to find two bright big blue ones not an inch from his face. He pulled back into the pillow more, pushing away.

Boruto grinned brightly, jumping up and down, "He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!" The little creature zoomed around the living room before crashing against the futon once more. He scrunched up his nose. "What's that smell?" He leaned in. "Oh. It's you." Boruto leaned away, no longer interested in bothering his uncle.

Naruto entered the room with a small smile, "Hey."

Neji sat up, his arms shaking as they held him up. The wave of dizziness was overwhelming and he would have thrown up if there was anything in his stomach. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Take it easy." He warned, sitting in a chair. "You feeling any better?"

Neji nodded once, slowly focing the stiffness in his back. He needed to regain some composure after his surely decadent parade earlier. He cleared his throat. "How…" He still found speech somewhat difficult.

"A lots happened. A week ago, Hiashi came demanding I send TenTen on a scout mission. It was an odd request. He's done it before a few times and I never really cared. But TenTen's my friend so I paid more attention this time. I pretended to do it just to get him out of my office. I sent an ANBU to find her and they came back telling me her apartment's been blown up. Then her shop caught on her fire and everything was destroyed. Knew something was up. She was hiding at Lees. She told us a bit of what was going on. Hinata looked in and saw the way you were being treated. I tried to go the civil way of getting you out. I wrote letters. I talked. But they refused. So I took you." He smiled softly. "Sorry. Probably caused a bunch of problems. Hinata thinks I don't know clans that well. Shikamaru tells me there are politics to things. But if that's what they think happiness is, i don't want in my village."

Neji rested his head in his hands.

How many times had he gotten frustrated with Naruto for his inability to understand? He believed Naruto incapable of so much simply because he was clanless. He was rash and abrasive. He was ignorant of tradition and careless of rules that had been around since the dawn of time.

And perhaps there was a reason for it. Naruto had a way about him that Neji could never be.

Free. Free to do what was right. And not bound by obligation or subjected to rules that should no longer exist.

Neji struggled to stand, using the table in the center of the room as a crutch. Naruto hurried to his feet to help but Neji warded him off and made it to his own feet. He turned to the Hokage, and bowed low at the waist, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." It was the first time the address was said without a hint of animosity behind it.

Naruto was dumbfounded for a moment but then he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks burned red, and waved a hand.

Hinata entered the room. "Neji-nii-sama, there is hot water in the bath for you. I've put out some clothes as well. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Take your time."

He nodded his head and climbed the mountain of stairs.

Neji stood in front of the mirror with only a small bath towel around his waist. He looked weak. He looked tired. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days which he wasn't sure he had. Perhaps some soup someone fed him but that was a distant memory one his imagination might have made up. There was an extra toothbrush on top of his clothes and he scrub his mouth clean before anything else. Smelling your own breath wasn't an attractive trait.

He lowered himself in the large tub. The water encompassed him up to his mid chest and he laid back against the marble that shape a lounge and rested his head against a towel. This was a nice touch to the Hokage's mansion. He was slightly impressed they would have a jacuzzi in their bathroom. Small jets pushed the water around and there were three small ones on the curve of his back that nearly made him moan. The hot water was enough to bring his dull senses to life and he could finally form thoughts.

The door slid open and he peaked an eye wondering if Boruto was playing a game. But then he saw TenTen. He sat up as she shut the door.

She wore her white kimono clothes with the red outlining and fire symbol drawing up the side. Her knee high boots and fishnet stockings were untarnished. She was unharmed and perfect. She gave a weary smile, looking him over, relieved to find no external injuries. But then her eyes rested on the curse above his head and her brows knit in a sadness.

So much had happened in a week. And though he wanted to soothe all her worries, he couldn't right now. He couldn't barely form words. He needed time before she asked her questions.

Neji held up a sponge.

She rolled her eyes, approaching with an attitude, and snatched the soapy item from his hand. He leaned forward with a smirk as she sat on the edge of the tub and roughly scrubbed his back. Soon however her ministrations slowed and she rubbed it over his skin gently and with great care. Her lips resting on his shoulder. He tilted his head sideways. He wondered what was going through her mind. He wanted to hear her voice. To figure out where she stood in all this chaos. If she was still right by his side. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Naruto intervening in the clan's politics had not been a factor. The future was more unknown than before. He turned around, meeting her eyes with knitted brows when he saw a tear drip down her cheek. He lifted his hand out of the water, cupping her cheek. She shook her head, dropping her head.

Anger flashed on her face suddenly and her cheeks reddened. "Don't even think about it. We are at the Hokage's house."

Confused, he looked down only to notice his erection. He placed a hand over his crotch, the small towel doing nothing to hide it. He thought about defending himself. It was a natural reaction to the stimulation of a warm bath and his girlfriend's gentle ministrations and nothing more. But then he noticed her smirk. She seemed quite proud of his reaction and that if nothing else was a challenge.

He grabbed her biceps, pulling her into the water, clothes and all. She screeched and laughed, struggling to get out of his hold but he kept her down, kissing her deep, twisting her tongue with his. She succumbed to him, her arms winding around his neck.

He broke, panting, resting his forehead against hers. "Think about what exactly?." His voice a deep resonating sound that sent chills up her spine. He traced her lips with his as if to kiss her, a whisper, but then pushed her away, helping her stand.

She growled, dripping on the tile, glaring, "Now I'm all wet."

He chuckled.

"Don't be gross."

* * *

After Hinata put Boruto to bed, they sat at the table and drank. Neji felt better. There was something freeing in the act of TenTen sitting beside him and the two people on the other side knew they were together. He didn't have that stress. That constant worry that he seemed to carry with him. What if he looked at TenTen and they caught it and insinuated? What if he accidently touched her and they assumed it was intentional? What if what if what if. Continually worrying that someone would take his actions for more than what they were.

The conversation at dinner had been about Boruto, watching him eat, or struggle to eat. TenTen seemed to marvel over these tiny little nothings and Neji watched her with a sense of pride as she got him to swallow a piece of vegetable despite his claim that they were 'yucky'.

Now Naruto decided to bring up what was on all their minds. "What are you going to do?"

There was a quiet after that. Neji hadn't figured it out yet. He had given into the fact that Hiashi knew about his tryst. Would he be thrown out of the clan? Or would Hiashi forsake him and throw him back with the other Branch members? Or worse yet, would they chose to kill him?

"I believe it's out of my hands." He stated after a time.

And that he realized was true. All this time he thought he could control the situation. He thought if he did one action another action would occur. At no point did he realize that if he just let it go, the pieces would fall where they would.

And here was that word again...Freeing. It was freeing to not try and control it. Just let it go and let it be.

"You now got me." Naruto stated firmly. "Hinata left the clan on her own. She didn't want to cause any problems. And though they are nice enough to me, I know its fake. If they hurt you or TenTen, I'll cause problems for them. It's time they realize the world doesn't revolve around them."

Hinata changed the subject, "TenTen, where are going to live now?"

"I found another apartment today. I don't have any furniture yet but Lee helped with some stuff. I'll get some soon."

"You are welcome to stay here."

They instantly shook their head, thanking them but overall discouraging such an idea.

"Neji-nii-sama, I have set Boruto's room for you. Boruto usually sleeps with us anyhow."

He nodded in appreciation. Until he figured out his own situation, he could not so boldly sleep over his 'mistress's' house while married. HInata may not say anything openly but that didn't mean she approved of it.

TenTen waved goodbye as she stepped out of the house. Neji followed stating how he would walk her home and return shortly. They left the front light on for him.

The walk was silent. He kept pace with her, taking note how she breathed. She was relaxed and somewhat happy. It's been a while since they've simply taken a walk. How strange what peace an action like this can bring. To walk with her. He recalled in his younger years how such a thing would cause his belly to ache. Nervousness would spring to life being so close to her and not able to touch her. Now as an older man, the ache had long since been replaced by normalcy. She was a normal part of his everyday. Like the sun rising.

"I think Lee knows." She smiled shyly.

"Oh?"

"Isao's not so good with subtly."

"Isao, huh?"

She chuckled, bumping into him, "Relax. He took off. He didn't want to get in trouble again."

"How honorable."

"He's a good guy. I think you would have liked him."

"We will never know."

She laughed getting a smirk out of him as he watched her.

They turned down a dark street and TenTen slipped her hand into his arm, holding on. Her head rested against his shoulder as they walked. And as soon as they came out into the light, she stepped away. She had gotten good at it through the years. Neji wondered when there would be a time she wouldn't need to separate. Was it coming? How much longer?

Her new apartment was on the fifth level and she put the key in the lock, pushing it as it stuck. "Don't judge." She growled hotly. "I didn't have the Neji fund." She stumbled as she got it open and flicked on the kitchen lights.

Neji stepped through, eyeing it.

Even empty, it was too small. Everything was old, down to the flooring that seemed to have mold, to the kitchen that dated back to the late 1900s, to the bathroom, where he wasn't sure had proper plumping.

"You're judging." She bit.

He shook his head, saying nothing.

"I'm going to get some rugs to cover that area over there. And a nice comfy couch. I figured we don't need such a big bed like the other one-"

"Where's Blade?"

TenTen's facial features softened in sadness and she threw her gaze elsewhere.

Neji nodded. The cat was caught in the fire. He tapped a finger against his arm. This wouldn't do. He wasn't going to allow the woman he loved live in squalor because of him. The thought of letting it all go was a weak conclusion. He could not let this go. But he certainly needed a different strategy.

Perhaps he should stop thinking of the clan as an alley, and start analyzing them as an enemy.

She sat down against the far wall and he took a spot next to her, stretching his legs out and crossing his feet. They stared silently for a moment. They remembered their old home, full of hand picked art, expensive furniture, and the mountain of photos on the walls that stemmed from their childhood. Then to see this, empty, hideous, rancid place.

Neji couldn't hold back his distaste. "This is vile."

She choked with laughter bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I will find something." He assured. "Stay with Lee. I cannot have you live here."

He felt her eyes on him and he met her gaze, knitting his brows as he noticed water building in her orbs. She was not a woman that cried often but lately every time he saw her he managed to make her cry somehow. It was getting aggravating. He needed to fix their life. Her happiness was more important than his own.

She swallowed, explaining the reason for her sadness. "I was so scared." Her muffled voice came through. "When Hanabi came and told me what happened, I wanted to save you. She stopped me, told me hide. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave you there. Naruto was my only hope. I had nightmares constantly that they were killing you."

He nodded, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes, "They were."

"What are you going to do?"

That seemed to be the question of the night. What was he going to do?

He stood, holding out his hand and she slipped her hand in, standing. They made their way out of the apartment and back downstairs, heading for Lee's.

They talked about the shop, about all of their memories that went up in flame, about poor little Blade who they had gotten two years ago. She hinted at another one but he hinted at a dog. In which case she said they'd need a house, they couldn't have a dog in an apartment and he shrugged, halfway agreeing and wondering where they could find a house with a yard.

She hid a smile at the idea of sharing a house. He didn't mind the idea either.

A block from Lee's place, TenTen grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him into a dark alley. He was smirking as she shoved him against the wall with a kunai to his neck. He put his hands up, surrendering.

A triumphant smile stretched on her lips but the moment the pressure against his skin loosened he snatched her wrist, twisting it behind her back and spinning to push her up against the wall. "You give up to easy." He murmured dipping down to brush her lips with his.

"Maybe I want too." It was TenTen that met his lips, her tongue already diving in to twist with his. Her eagerness, her desire, sparked a rapid need from him and he released her hand if only to grip her behind, lifting her up.

He however broke from her rather quickly and took a step back. They were panting slightly and as soon as they got their breath, TenTen nodded. She didn't need to know why he stopped. She would have pushed him away given another second. "I never liked the wall anyway." She waved a hand, "Good night."

His head dropped back to stare at the sky.

"Hey."

He snapped his head toward her. She stood in the rays of the street light, her face masked in darkness. "Have you…" Her voice trailed and the silence stretched.

She had every right to ask if he's been with his wife sexually and yet, it still made every muscle in his body clench. "No."

She nodded, dropping her head, "You'd tell me." It was a statement but at the same time he sensed that she needed reassurance.

"Yes."

She drifted down the street and he waited until she was in Lee's house to start moving back to the Hokage's estate.

Time had moved on. Wounds were slowly healing. But it didn't erase them. He accepted it and so has she. He was thankful, there was no doubt. However, if there was a way to forget his infidelity, he'd do whatever needed to be done. For TenTen's sake and for his own.

Neji was surprised to find someone sitting on the steps of the house. The light from the porch masked their face but as he approached cautiously till her features lightened.

"Hanabi-sama?"


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter

Neji woke early. His body fully recovering from its intense abuse. He could feel his chakra fill his limbs again, waking every sense of his pores that had been closed to him the day before. He felt connected once again to his body and it made him realize how much he had actually been missing. The curse not only disengaged his brain but it closed the doors to his instincts, making him not only weak but incapable of fighting. He sat on the edge of the bed and closed a fist.

Hanabi had ignited a fire. Her course and harsh words were enough to jumpstart his determination. She poked holes in his rationalization. She belittled his loyalty. She massacred his obligations.

Simply by calling him a hypocrite.

Everyday he was with TenTen, he was betraying the clan. So these ideals he had about being forthright and loyal were already chalked up as bullshit. He cheated on his wife. There was no lower form of betrayal. So what, she had asked him, what was he really trying to do? Who was he staying for? There was no winning. There was no happy ending. He would not get it all. So there were two options:

Leave the clan.

Or face the clan.

And perhaps the easiest route was to leave. Hinata had taken it and she was happy with her lot in life. She lived peacefully and shared every waking moment with her husband and child.

But Neji had never been like HInata. And he wasn't about to start now.

He wasn't going in this without a few tricks either. Hanabi had the foresight to let him in on a secret. He recalled the moment with clarity.

"I guess it wasn't a lie about Asumi. She really is pregnant."

All previous thoughts ended. All the fire that had been burning, snuffed out. He sat on the steps, numb, thinking only of TenTen and what she would do. It would destroy the fragility of their relationship. There would be no coming back from this.

Hanabi stomped her foot, "Dumbass!" She called, "She's twelve weeks."

Her words were wind. It didn't matter. He would surrender. What more could he do? He was trapped now. Trapped more than he had ever been.

"You're not getting it." She pushed through. "Sure, it's cutting it close and the only way to be accurate is to get a DNA test. But I'm pretty sure you weren't home yet."

Neji lifted his eyes, the fog lifting, "What?"

"The difference is a week."

He shook his head, riding himself of any such hope. "She didn't...she wasn't...she was…."

"Everyone wants to think she's so innocent." Hanabi bit. "I'm not such a fool."

Neji swallowed staring at her feet. He didn't know how to breath. What was he going to do.

Hanabi approached and slapped him.

His eyes widened.

"Wake up. Stop focusing on stupid stuff. She's been lying to you and you've soaked it up because you can't see past your own problems."

Neji hardened his features, righting his head as he glared at her, "Explain."

Proud of her accomplishment, Hanabi crossed her arms. "She woke us up at the first gong, complaining of belly pains. When my father went to get you, you weren't in your room. Don't you think that's kind of coincidence? She wanted you to get caught."

Neji's eyes dropped to the ground. She was the one that had TenTen come to his room. Why get him caught?

"Conveniently she was perfectly fine afterwards but my father had the doctor called anyway and he confirmed she was pregnant. She was terrified. I watched her that day. She went to see Chikaso. I couldn't hear them but she was crying and he held her and kissed her." She seemed convinced and he couldn't doubt there were some odd details. "I've caught her in my father's steady. No one has asked why she was looking at the clan's finances. Who the hell is she? They just care about what she found. Surprise, surprise, no one seems to know anything about it. Not any of the guy's family members. He was an Elder. Does that not seem weird to you?"

It had seemed sketchy from the moment he heard it but like Hanabi had said he was too involved in his own problems to realize it.

"She's not innocent, Neji. No one will listen to me. I'm crazy, young, and impulsive. But you can do something."

Hanabi was right. A few days may not seem a big deal but in the art of conception, a few days matter. But he shook his head. The image of Asumi's broken body as she laid crumbled on the floor after he had finished raping her shot in front of his eyes. There had been blood, lots of it. And then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Perhaps too much. Could she have used a capsule, a bottle of fake blood to make it seem worse than it had been?

He set his jaw.

The pieces were connecting. The dots were lined up. He was figuring it out one little step at a time. She had messed up and perhaps she hadn't realized it but now, as Neji went through his memories he found it. The missing link. The part that makes it all click.

Neji descended the stairs and after saying his goodbyes and gratitudes, he went over to Lee's if only to say good morning to TenTen and tell her of his plans. And then, with a head held high he went to the Hyuuga Compound. The guards at the front greeted him as if there was nothing afoot in this corrupt clan.

He found his Uncle sitting on the front veranda and bowed in greeting. The man however did not in turn greet him. "I wish to speak to my wife."

Upon hearing his voice, Asumi slapped open the panel. She seemed surprised to see him. Glancing at Hiashi, she asked him permission but Hiashi stood and walked away.

Asumi came down the steps and he offered her his arm. She smiled shyly taking it as he led them for a walk. "I was worried about you.

"I must ask you something."

"Anything."

"When did your plans begin?"

She did not glance at him as she continued her steady pace. "What plan is that, husband?"

"To use me to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

And though she feigned shock, he met her gaze with steadfast certainty and soon her face changed to a smug satisfaction that he wanted to rip off her face.

"Lovers are so innocent. They believe they create a tiny little bubble that no one else can see. Unfortunately for you, you come from a clan that can see through everything."

He decipered her little cryptex. "You saw us."

"Years ago." She agreed. "When you were still impulsive enough to use the woods. As I was I suppose." She smiled thoughtfully. "We were there for the same thing. Far enough from the gaze of our families but not enough from each other."

From her own words he decided she hadn't been a virgin when he touched her. His guilt of that day was beginning to slip away. "You decided I had a weakness to exploit."

She snorted, "You do."

In all the words he used to describe TenTen, weakness was not among them. He paused in a retort as they passed members of the clan. They nodded in civility before continuing on.

"You get me caught. I become bound to the clan. They send her away. That was your plan. It did not work. Now what?"

She shrugged innocently, "I am out of moves." Her hand rested on her belly. "Will you then leave our unborn baby fatherless?"

"To your lover's child?"

She spun but he gripped her elbow, keeping her moving nicely through their walk. Her whole body was stiff and full of fear.

Neji whispered in her ear, "I believe the move is still yours."

"Who will believe you?"

"I have simple mathematics on my side. And when the baby is born I will order a DNA test to confirm. You are running out of ideas. I can see your fear."

She snatched her arm out of his hold, putting space between them. He allowed it, feeling smug as he followed her, allowing her time to think. He would rather her bring all her ideas to him now then find about them later.

"Here is my move." He told her. "I am exposing myself and you to the clan and I am seeking a divorce."

Desperation made her rash and she suddenly latched onto his shirt, "You can't, Neji. You can't."

He grabbed her wrists shoving her off. "We will let them decide what to do with us."

Asumi was far from allowing him to walk away. She reached into her kimono and pulled out her chains. They slapped on the ground, grabbing his attention. He however crossed his arms, bored by her. "You are with child. I cannot fight you."

"Better for me than."

She infused her chakra with the chains and they ignited, setting the ground on fire. She whipped them in the air and slashed the ground where he stood. Neji jumped sideways, dodging.

Words shouted from onlookers as the commotion brought unwanted attention. He slid on his feet, watching her.

"I was planning on killing you anyway." She told him. "After I kill the old man of course."

"You killed Hioshi." He told her matter of factly and though she didn't admit it, she waved her chains in the air and let them fly toward him.

Neji spun, igniting his Kaiten. He was unprepared however when his defenses began to catch fire. He could feel the heat soak into his chakra. He cut off his rotation and jumped back, watching the flames drop to the floor.

"All my life I was told what to do, how to be, what to say. The Hyuuga have done nothing for me but ruin every dream. I will not allow them to touch this child. I will destroy their ways."

Neji was nearly set aflame as her chains slashed at the air above him. Any revenge he had planned was deteriorating. "Asumi." He attempted to call, jumping closer, "We are not enemies."

She scoffed. "That brand on your forehead tells me otherwise." She slapped it down and though he shifted out of its path, he felt the fire clip his shoulder. He winced and with a rapid succession, removed his shirt and threw it to the ground. The fire was quick to eat the cloth to ashes.

"You can tell yourself all you want that you are not a slave. But you have no choice. I watched you writhe in pain for days. It's not a question on if you will break. It's when. I cannot trust you. They already have you in chains."

He dodged around her but he soon found himself surrounded by flames. They weren't easily stomped out either as some Hyuuga attempted to assist and only ended up being consumed. They were rushing with buckets of water to pour over them.

"Asumi!" He heard her father bellow. "Stop this at once." He was noticeably standing back, not daring enough to face his daughter's wrath.

She ignored him, pinning all her frustrations on the only person near her. HImself. Neji cursed his luck. He had no kunai on him and he could only hear his girlfriend belittling him in his ear. She never wore anything without hiding at least three different weapons, no matter where they went. He needed to get closer but she was waving the chains so randomly that he couldn't find a hole.

Once more her name was called but this time, it was Chikaso. He approached the flames boldly, jumping over them with the knowledged they'll cling if they touch. He weaved his way closer, standing beside Neji, "Come on, Asumi, put the chains down."

She shook her head. "They'll going to kill it."

"I won't let that happen." He took a step forward. "Come on. Don't get yourself hurt." Her fight was fading and the chakra in her chains began to deteriorate. The fire sizzled out and he approached, catching her as she sunk to her knees. Chikaso held her as she cried into his shoulder.

Neji observed them. It was odd to realize he wasn't the only one suffering in this clan. All this time he hadn't paid any attention to those around him.

Fumio interrupted, "Get away from my daughter, Branch member." He waved to other servants, "Grab him, throw him in the prison. I will have HIashi deal with you later."

Neji's eyes narrowed. What was the different between Asumi and himself? They were in love with other people. They're families were keeping them apart. And they were being driven to extremes and losing themselves in the process. And it was these facts that made him turn around and extend his arms into a fighting stance.

Fumio looked at him disgusted. "You can change your clothes but you cannot change what you are. I should have never agreed to such a match." He pointed at Neji, "Take him too. Hiashi should know."

"Should know what?" Hiashi approached with his hands clasped in front of him, taking in his surroundings. "Neji, you dare defy so openly?"

Neji kept his stance, unwillingly to bow down anymore.

Asumi was the one to call out, "My father killed Hioshi."

Hiashi's eyes widen fastening on Fumio. "He is the one laundering money from the clan." Several members turned from Neji, if only to face the stumbling Elder. "He instructed I marry Neji and kill you, him, and Hanabi so he may take over the clan."

Fumio stuttered, "She's lying. She's a foolish girl, Hiashi-sama. Her lover is making her say these things. Who are you going to believe? She has no proof."

"Hioshi was the one to realized the inconsistency. He confronted my father. And my father made it look like suicide."

"Shut up!" Fumio growled, "You ungrateful girl. I should have beaten you harder."

Neji shot forward and with pointed fingers, nailed sixteen chakra points in seconds. He stepped back and watched the Elder dropped to his knees in shock. "You've said enough." His body fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: It's short but I think it's full of a ton. Two more chapters to go. I'll have them up shortly because I'm ready to finish this!

chapter

Neji sat on a cushion in his uncle's study. Hours he's waited now and he persumed he had hours more to go but he would not rise from this spot as he waited the final judgement of the council. It was too important. This was the moment that would decide the rest of his life.

Asumi sat just as still beside him. He was not the only one on review. They were treading the same deep waters and it was reassuring that whatever punishment the Elders decided, he would not be facing them alone.

Chikaso sat behind her. His upbringing more obvious by the way he twittered and sighed over the course of the timespan. He had stretched his legs, coughed, and even attempted to speak but neither one of them responded as was protocal.

Hanabi sat on the other side of Asumi, though Neji couldn't understand why her presence was needed. He was still confused on what the woman wanted for the future of the Hyuuga clan. Why had she helped him? He was potentially her biggest threat both to the clan and to her strength. Getting rid of him would be the best situation for her. And though time had made her more of a little sister, he doubted she felt the same about him. She was more aloof than he was.

Neji sent a message to TenTen before the waiting period began to join him soon. Whatever decision the Elders came up with today involved her and he wanted them to see that he would include her openly from now on. His letter reminded her to be respectful, to speak only when spoken to and to dress appropiately. And now upon reflecting, it was perhaps not the wisest of words. It was the reason she is taking her time. All of her clothes had been burned in the fire. Her savings had been used on a downpayment for a shabby apartment. She wouldn't be able to afford the kind of attire he was insinuating.

So when the door slapped open, he needn't look to feel her annoyance. The way her bare feet stomped against the wood was enough. And he could even feel the glare to the back of his head. She sat unceremoniously behind him, whispering 'Jerk'. He acted as if he heard nothing, keeping his body straight and his eyes closed in a practiced meditation.

He was however disturbed when another set of footprints arrived. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to the left, finding HInata shly smiling as she took a spot beside him. She sat well taught with her knees tucked nicely under her barely making a sound.

Breaking the silence, "Hey!" was her loud and obnoxious husband. Realizing quickly however the quiet tension in the room Naruto bowed his head and dropped to the cushion behind Hinata, making a strangled face to TenTen which made her stiffle a giggle.

Since he was looking anyway, he shifted slightly and made contact with her brown eyes. She smiled in greeting mouthing the words, 'Are you okay?' He nodded once and reverted to his position, closing his eyes.

Any stress that had been present before was gone. It didn't matter what the council decided. He already knew what he had decided.

* * *

The door slapped open and Naruto's snores broke off.

Hiashi stood there, noticing the Hokage, Hinata, and TenTen and his face seemed to alter from anger to annoyance and then revert to his emotionless facade. His footsteps were soft on the wood floor and he lowered to the ground with folded legs, holding his arms together. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes and Neji wondered if he was altering his harsh words to be more acceptable to the Hokage. He was glad Naruto was here. Whatever Hiashi had decided, his curse would definately not be used today.

"Asumi." He began. "Neji"

"Your infedelity has shocked us. I brought you into my home. I made you part of my family. I welcomed you. I cannot express the betrayal you have shown me."

Asumi pressed her forehead to the floor but Hiashi put a hand up, refusing to hear her words.

"We will wait for a DNA test. If this child is not Neji's, we will sign a divorce. Something that has not happened in our clan in its history."

"Until that time, you will move back to your family's estate. I cannot look at you without grievance."

She nodded, sitting up and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"When the child is born, you will undergo interrogation for the murder of Hijoshi."

Her eyes widened.

"Fumio claims you had a part. And even still, you kept silent. We understand your dedication to your father. We will take that into consideration when the time comes."

There was silence that followed.

"Neji." Hiashi began. "You are the biggest upset of all. I have trained you since you were boy. I have cared for you. I have given you all that you could aspire to be. You are my nephew, my adopted son. And I wanted nothing more than to give this clan, knowing how well you would lead. You are strong. You are educated. And you are capable of leading this clan to the next level. It is the reason we past over you for Hokage. So that your time and energy can be put to the use in this great clan. And you have ruined it."

Neji ddin't move, staring straight back with emotionless eyes.

"And yet, I cannot bring myself to give up on you."

His eyes widened.

"I have a lost a daughter and perhaps that has weakened me. The Elders do not agree with this decision. They wanted me to remove you and put you back into the Branch masion. But you're talents do not belong there. They have never belonged there. But it brings about a problem." He paused, looking toward TenTen, "Your whore. What to do with this..."

A kunai shot out, zooming aside Hiashi's head and hitting the laquared wood behind. TenTen stood with narrowed eyes, "If you call me anything but his girlfriend...I know where your blind spot is."

Neji said nothing, keeping his eyes closed, arms folded, and a smirk on his lips. He titled his head slightly to the left and TenTen sat back down, keeping a hand on the inside of her shirt, holding a hilt.

Hiashi's shock faded and he closed his eyes, "Hn." He took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I will ask this but it does not change the outcome. What is your desire with...her?"

Neji took his time deciding what to say. "When the divorce is finalized, I intend to marry TenTen."

"And children?"

"If it is what she choses."

Hiashi looked over him, "Is that what you chose?"

TenTen stuttered, the spotlight on her. Her eyes flickered around but no one else was looking at her. She swallowed, "I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"But you also would agree to marriage?"

"Yes, of course."

"He has betrayed your trust as much as mine. If this child is his, what do you plan to do?"

Her fingers curled around her pant legs as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Neji kept his back straight. The silence continued on longer than he wanted it too. And the tension began to build in his shoulders. Hiashi made the bitterness of his actions plain to everyone around them and he felt the shame of it. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't stay. He wouldn't want her too.

"I...I don't know what you want me to say." She whispered. "You won't divorce them at that point. He'd be married...I couldn't...stay…" And then her conviction became stronger and she raised her head, "But it won't stop me from loving him if that's what you are expecting. I have loved him since I was fifteen years old. I have been through years of secrecy because of your clan. I have watched him marry another woman. I have stayed even after they...consummated that marriage. I am still here. So whatever you have to say, it doesn't matter. It has never mattered. And just like you couldn't stop HInata from loving Naruto, you can't stop me from loving him."

Neji felt his back straighten and it wasn't out of discipline or respect. It was out of pride. He looked at Hiashi with a smug expression on his face. He wanted to say 'this is who i chose and this is why' But he let the expression speak for him.

Hiashi shut his eyes, "Hn."

After several moments, Hiashi stood, "We will convene again in six months after the results from the DNA test reveal itself. Does this suit you, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto blinked surprised he was called in. "Ah,, yeah, sure."

He bowed his head and walked out.

Neji tightened his fingers around his arms. Six months. How was he to wait six months for a decision? He had already waited long enough. He needed more. He needed peace.

Neji stood and took a step forward.

It was HInata however that sensed his intention.

"Neji-nii-sama." Her voice stalled him. "Give it time. Let the results come back. Once the situation calms and he can think without anger or hurt, we might be able to change his mind."

His hands curled into fists.

TenTen came around and stepped in front of him. "You need to fight?" SHe grinned. She twisted a kunai in her hand, "I can go a few rounds."

He smirked. She always knows exactly what he needs.


	10. Chapter 10

2 more chapterS! So excited. Can you predict my crazy ending?

Mature content!

chapter

Neji stood back as the furniture arrived. He pointed where he wanted the leather couch, the small glass table, the queen sized bed with the ornate light gray headboard and matching dresser. And when they left, he was still very unhappy. There was nothing to erase the rancidness of this awful apartment.

They had decided to stay in the small, cramped place until the six months were up. Not only to save money considering it was one-third the rent of their condo on the east side of the village, but TenTen had already put a down deposit and they weren't going to give it back.

Long navy curtains were hung earlier, matching the throw pillows on the couch and the new art pieces recently bought. It didn't however go with the katana hung above the glass table but it was a piece of her personality and he could do nothing about it.

The bedroom was a dark maroon and a light grey and fresh expensive sheets were spread on the mattress. It was missing pictures of their life and it was disheartening but he had no doubt there would soon be more. He stepped into the bathroom, looking around, trying to figure out how to make it look semi-okay but sighed and snapped off the light.

TenTen would be returning from a mission tomorrow. He wanted to surprise her with this before he himself left for a mission tonight. Without her shop, she required money so she had no choice but to go back into the field. And though he had enough money to take care of her, she had her independence to worry about. He wouldn't take that away. Until then, he'd take on the rent of this dreary apartment and search for a suitable house for their future.

Neji had attempted to approach Hiashi about TenTen's apartment and shop. He wanted them to pay her money for what they've done. But it was a foolish thing as he looked back on it. As Hiashi had calmly stated, "You cannot prove our involvement, why should we pay for it?"

At which, Neji had to walk away before he threatened his Uncle to combat. It was hard enough living with him these past few months. He didn't think he'd make it much longer if he didn't take on missions to get out of the house and wait for the DNA test that would destroy or improve his future.

If the child was his, he would have a new set of obligations. Not to the clan. Not to anyone but to his child. He was becoming aware of that as the days stretched. And no matter what life he had wanted for himself, it wouldn't matter. It would be all about the life he'd want for his future son or daughter.

At some point down the road, TenTen and him would have to talk about that. But right now, he only wanted to concentrate on their relationship. There was a significant block between them and it was obvious what it was. But the question that face them was how to get around it?

 _After they had spent the day sparring to the point of near exhaustion, Neji followed her to her dingy apartment. Still being married meant he continued to hide his presence and come through a window. It was bad enough her reputation was tarnished in the Hyuuga compound, he couldn't stand it if she was being badmouthed on the Konoha streets as well. He was too well known by the masses for there not to be rumors._

 _TenTen seemed proud of her stuff. A borrowed couch and coffee table from Ino. A dining table she found at a donation center and her blown up mattress that Lee was lending her. "Not so bad." She commented with her hands on her hips._

 _Neji nodded, knowing not to press it despite how awful it looked. She had her home blown up and her store set on fire. She was making the best with what she had. The amount of stress she has put up with over the last week would make anyone snap and he did not want to be the cause of it, despite being the cause of all her stress to begin with._

" _You want to shower first? I'll order some food."_

 _She went to pass him in the doorway but he grabbed her arm, pulling her to the front of him, "What?" She questioned._

 _He shook his head. There was nothing he wanted to say. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into it, stepping closer and resting her hand on his shoulder. He pulled back and met her brown eyes._

" _Whatcha do that for?"_

 _He smirked, "Research."_

 _Her eyes widened and cheeks reddened in a sudden flush, "You remember that?" She murmured._

 _He nodded, looking down at her lips again, a habit he couldn't help when she was so close._

 _Her arms wrapped around his neck as she shoved her lips against his in sudden fire that caught him off guard. He caught her hips, steadying her._

 _They slowly pulled apart, breathing heavy with desire. He knew that look but he was also quite dirty from their training. He nuzzled her cheek, "Order food." He whispered._

 _She snorted, "You're so romantic!" She shoved out of his arms and stomped from the room._

 _He took a quick shower, his face squished up in disgust the entire time, barely capable of moving. All the tile had black grout and the water spicket barely shot out enough water as it was covered in mildew. He felt dirtier coming out then he had going in. Then he realized he didn't have any clothes here so he ended up wrapping a towel around his hips._

 _He came out and TenTen slipped right in the shower, "Dinner will be here soon."_

 _He looked down at himself and the door shut before he was able stop her._

 _After the food arrived, at which the woman delivering couldn't help but awkwardly stare and stutter, he sat on the couch and waited for her. TenTen came out dressed in a long shirt that went to mid-thigh before sitting down and digging out the contents. "So what's going to happen now?" She wondered._

 _Neji contemplated this answer, chewing slowly. After swallowing he responded, "I don't know."_

" _You are still considered a heir."_

" _Yes."_

" _That means we still can't be together technically."_

 _He chewed some more._

 _She took a bite, "You get divorced, then what? Are they going to make you marry someone else?"_

 _He shook his head, having no answer._

" _So we are kind of back at where we were."_

" _No." He sipped his drink before replying. "I won't allow it."_

" _But Hiashi said he was going to make you the clan leader."_

" _If you cannot be with me, then I will not take it."_

 _She stared at the ground for a long moment. "I'm in your way. I've always been in your way."_

 _He knit his brows, angered, "Do you think I would allow you here, if that is not what I wanted?"_

" _That's not the point."_

" _It is. If you were to run from me I would find you. I made this decision a long time ago. Weather you wanted to be with me or not."_

 _Her brows rose with interest, "Oh?" She put her plate down and stood, "You think you can make me do something I don't want to do?"_

 _He felt the challenge and took it. Neji placed his own food down. "Yes."_

 _Before she could run, he grabbed her arm, pulling her on top of him. And though she struggled, her legs happened to straddle his waist just the way they wanted them too. He pressed his hands against her back, pushing her against his chest so her lips were right up against his own but she refused to kiss him as much as the desire in her eyes wanted otherwise._

 _His hands however began to ride up her naked thighs, cupping her bare ass. She smirked when he found no panties laying in wait. He pushed the fabric up past her hips to expose the apex of her legs to the air._

" _Are you still hungry?" She murmured into his lips._

 _With the insinuation as his guide, Neji shoved her on the couch and bent down, putting his mouth over her entrance. His tongue slipped up and down, tasting her juices instantly. She squeezed the pillows, her moans already loud and eagar. His flicked the tip of his tongue over her sweet spot and she jerked into him. His hands clung to her thighs until one began to slither up and grab her breast, she latched onto it, squeezing it till it hurt._

 _TenTen mauvered out of his hold to his surprise and she stood up, removing her shirt. Her body exposed to the lights of the kitchen, he could see every curve. Her breasts perfectly shaped, the round hard nipples, the flat of her belly, her wide hips, and the indent of her gorgeous center. He sat up watching, waiting for her next move._

 _She approached, opening his towel as she leaned into kiss him. Her hands traced the contour of his muscles, feeling his pectorals, tracing the lines of his scars before dipping along his abs. She found his arousal and her hand gripped it hard enough to get a groan out of his throat. She pulled on it a few times, spreading precum down his length before she sat down. Her nether wet lips rubbed against his arousal and he pushed her hard against it, adding pressure to her back to bring her as close to him as possible. She rocked against him, spreading her juices up and down his shaft, making them both groan in anticipation._

 _TenTen lifted her hips up, pressing his tip right at his entrance._

 _And it was then, something changed._

 _Asumi's cry as he shoved himself inside ripped into this sweet moment and his eyes flew open._

 _TenTen noticed the panic in his face. Her brows knit, "What?"_

 _He shook his head, leaning into kiss her once more. She began to lower herself, her gasp the only sound in his ear and brought the pleasure up against once more._

 _Until Asumi's blood flashed._

 _Neji grabbed TenTen by the arms and removed her to the seat beside him as he snatched the edges of the towel and wrapped himself up. He stood, moving to the kitchen and resting back against the counter with crossed arms. Nothing about him looked any different. He stared at TenTen with an expressionless visage while she was outraged, blinking with an open mouth._

" _WHat just happened?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _TenTen grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on before coming to stand in front of him. He was clenching his teeth and refusing to look at her. She studied him for long moments and it made him uncomfortable so he moved back to the couch and began eating once more. He could feel her eyes on him._

" _Did you think of her?"_

 _He threw the plate on the table and sat back, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he chewed. He stared at the empty wall, unsure what to say._

 _TenTen approached and sat on the armrest, a distant spot to be noted._

" _Was she that good?"_

 _He scoffed, throwing his head away._

" _What? I know you enjoyed it. You had her against the wall, one of your favorite positions. She was a virgin. Probably feels different than me. Same thing for six years gets old-"_

 _He kicked the table in front of him and it went smashing into the wall, breaking nearly in pieces. The food went all over the place and a huge hole was pushed into the drywall._

 _He rested his elbows on his knees, sighing and dropping his head. It was a silent apology._

" _What am I not understanding?" She whispered._

 _Neji swallowed and forced out, "I raped her." He closed his eyes, feeling ridiculous. What rapist has post-traumatic stress about a rape? He is not a victim. But why couldn't he get over this?_

" _You…" She seemed confused. "You don't have it in you to do something like that."_

" _And yet, I did. My Uncle was questioning why I hadn't touched her. He got me intoxicated to help. I walked in, I shoved her against the wall and I raped her. I did not kiss her. I did not touch her in any other way. Perhaps I had my hand over her mouth so she would stop crying. The only way I got through it was by thinking of you. My enjoyment as you so casually put it was of you. I left her in blood."_

 _He leaned back, hiding his eyes. He could see it all. It felt like he saw it everyday._

" _How could you do that? She had nothing to do with this. She didn't deserve that."_

" _No."_

" _Did you say anything to her?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Did she punch you in the face, because it's what I want to do?"_

 _He lifted his leg and revealed the scarred burn mark that encircled his ankle._

" _Good."_

 _TenTen got up and began cleaning the mess he made. He watched her tiredly. It was emotionally draining revealing something like that with everything that's happened the last couple of days, he wanted only to close his eyes and never wake. He pushed himself off his feet and helped, grabbing a garbage can and tossing pieces into the trash. What food they could salvage however went into their stomachs and before long TenTen was laughing as she attempted to stuff a cold dumpling into his mouth._

 _When they laid down on the air mattress, the awkward thing shifting with every twist and turn, it took time to get comfortable and Neji nearly popped the damn thing much more happier being on the floor than what was currently under him but soon they found the right area and TenTen snuggled up into his side, facing away from him. He had his face buried into her hair and was welcoming sleep when she spoke._

" _Let's wait."_

" _For what?"_

" _The results. Let's wait to have sex."_

 _He kissed her neck, "It isn't you that is the problem."_

" _I know. I'm saying this for you. Take time, Neji. Everything that's happened. Let's go on missions, get back into life again. Get out of this bubble that we've created. Maybe some time will clarify things."_

" _If that is what you want. I will abide." He relaxed, keeping his eyes closed, "As I recall, I never had the problem with celibacy."_

 _She spun around, "Excuse me?"_

 _He chuckled._

Neji scribbled a note to explain his whereabouts and then exited through the window. He would be back in just enough time for Asumi to give birth. And the damn DNA tests that held all of his hopes and dreams of a the future with the woman he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay guys we are done. Hope you freak out! There will be no sequel for this.

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

His.

It was his.

The baby.

The newborn baby boy belonged to Neji.

And as he sat there, listening to Asumi crying, Chikaso stomping out of the room, Hinata reaching over and touching his hand, nothing, nothing in the world could have gotten through to him, except TenTen.

Numb and perhaps, foolishly hopeful, Neji put his hands on the wood floor and turned to the woman behind him. He didn't look at her. He kept his head down, lowering further still, till he had his head pressed against the grain of the floor.

They had talked about this possibility. As rare as it was. And it was decided he would stay with the Hyuuga and be a father with Asumi as his wife. He just hadn't thought it would happen. He had been so sure that he couldn't be the father. He had found them a house. He had been prepared today to leave the compound and never look back. And now, there were shackles on his ankles, chaining him.

He needed her blessing. Even if he had no right to ask for it. He needed her to tell him it was okay and that it would all work out fine. He needed to know that she would still be in his life as his friend, his confident, a companion to assist when times get hard. Because times were about to become even harder. But more than anything, he needed to know if she was okay.

"That's." She cleared her throat, "That's wonderful." She whispered, her voice breaking. "You have a son, Neji. This is happy news." And she said it with tears falling down her face. She wiped them bitterly away and continued to smile. "Let's celebrate later. I will call Lee and Gai. I'll go do that now." She stood.

Neji snatched her hand. He had no words to say, there was nothing that could stop it.

She twisted her wrist and ran out.

Naruto stood, "I'll go check on her." He darted through the doors. A servant shut them once more, closing not just the doors, but the end to their love, to their life, to their future.

He could not move. With his head down, his arms limb, he felt dead. Like a zombie that hasn't fed in ages. She was gone. And he could not go after her. Chances were he would never see her again. It would be better that way and yet, not having her in his life at all was worse than dying.

Hiashi kept twisting the knife, "She is right, this is good news. You shall remain married. Your tyrsts will end. You will honor the secrecy that is marriage. Asumi, you will return to my household and take your spot as Neji's wife once more. This child will not learn of your indecency. He will receive all the benefits of the Main Branch. We shall celebrate tonight."

The doors slapped open and Naruto stood there.

"Hokage-sama?" He questioned.

Naruto held up a piece of paper. "Liar."

"Excuse me?"

Neji shot his head toward him. Sakura stood behind him out of breath in her medical coat.

"It's not Neji's. You are lying."

Neji flipped his head to Hiashi but the answer was clear in the way he sputtered.

"I knew you would do something. I had my own medical staff take a sample. It's 100 percent Chikaso's."

Neji flung himself out of the room, activated his Byakugan as he pounded down the steps and out into the middle of the road. He searched the streets, her apartment, the training ground. She couldn't of gotten too far. And then he found her. He turned his head to the veranda and there she stood beside the entrance of the doorway, her head down in embarrassment. She rubbed the wetness from her red cheeks as if ashamed.

His feet slowly moved on their own accord, one stair and then another and he stood before her, looking down at her.

"I'm.." SHe tried to speak. "I'm sorry-"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him tighter than he ever had.

She was stiff, nervous, having never shown any physical contact in front of anyone before but soon she clenched his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder.

Hiashi's voice sounded from the doorway, "I did not dismiss you, boy."

Neji parted from her and took ahold of her hand, leading her down the stairs. He heard his uncle's footsteps pound on the veranda. "Neji!"

TenTen pulled on his hand, whispering his name. It was the only reason he stopped. His back was rigid with anger, every muscle tense and nearing ready to snap.

"I put the clan before myself. That is what I've taught you. It is not always easy. It is not always right. But it is for the success of this clan."

"Oto-sama." Hinata whispered. She came out of the room to step beside him. "That was a horrible lie. You would have destroyed lives. How could you do something like that?"

"You do not have a say in this. You have decided that when you left."

"What about me, Hiashi?" Naruto growled, "Do I have a say?"

"Hinata-sama." Neji voiced, "Hokage-sama." Releasing TenTen's hand, Neji turned around, "Thank you. I am indebted to you. But I am afraid words are no longer going to work against my uncle."

Hiashi's brows narrowed, "You want to fight me, boy?"

"You have left me no choice. You have disrespected me. You have disrespected Asumi. But most of all, you have caused TenTen pain she should not have had to endure." Neji turned and continued to walk out to the center of the road.

Hiashi followed meeting him with several feet between them. "What's to stop me from activating your curse?"

"Me." Naruto barked from the sideline.

Neji lowered in his stance, spreading his arms out. "Are you that afraid, Uncle?" The veins in his temples pulsed as he triggered his Byakugan.

Hiashi tossed the fabric of his kimono over his knee before stretching his legs and widening his arms, "You are not a challenge yet, child." His own Byakugan igniting. He shifted his fingers, "Come."

Neji shot forward, diving hand after hand but like predicted Hiashi batted each movement. Their chakra surged with each swing of their hands, sending waves of sand behind them. Their tempo increased dramatically to the point the onlookers could not see their movements as they swung their palms. Neji fell back and shoved his palm forward sending out a massive amount of chakra forward. Hiashi crossed his arms in front of him, deflecting it. He returned the gesture however performing the jutsu with a much more powerful hit. Neji was just about to dodge it until he realized all that stood behind him. He kicked his foot and spun into a defense, pushing out chakra to withstand the force. It nearly knocked him off balance but he sustained, and he flattened his feet against the ground once more, glaring at his uncle.

A crowd formed around them now. Elders stood a safe distance away watching the battle with growing interest. This battle would come to mean something, Neji knew.

Neji jumped up with a kunai in his hand, and he threw it just as he was above him. He knew his uncle would slap it aside, see it as the distraction it was and focus on Neji himself. Hiashi held his palm up for another Empty Palm thrust. It hit Neji and he fell backward and landed hard on his feet.

"Weapons are for the weak."

Neji smirked. With two fingers in front of him, "Release." He triggered the bomb and it exploded against Hiashi's backside before he could defend against it. He staggered, stumbling forward, making no sound even as the burns licked his legs. He yanked off the clothes that were on fire and threw it, standing tall once more.

"That's a QT bomb. TenTen made it."

"Hn."

Neji jumped at him again, and with more speed than before, his fingers hit Hiashi in the shoulder. The older man spun, knocking him to the side. Hiashi grabbed him by the arm and shoved a palm into his chest. A vital chakra point shut off and he coughed, feeling his breath stolen. But he punched out his arm, making Hiashi jump back before getting hit. Neji pressed his diaphragm turning the chakra point on. His lungs constricted, thankful.

Hiashi was upon him almost before he could recover and Neji jumped back only to push forward once more when he was prepared. He swung his body midair, slamming a foot but Hiashi blocked it, shoving two fingers into his calf. The pain was immediate but he ignored it, swinging around the opposite way and hitting the older man right in his rib. Hiashi latched ahold of it before Neji could pull back and pinned two fingers into his knee. Neji twisted backward, putting his hands on the floor and used his other leg to kick him in the face, parting them.

He got to his feet, showing no signs of the sharp agony coursing through his knee. And there was no time to turn those points back on as he attacked again, dropping to the floor and sliding between Hiashi's legs, returning the favor, one hit to each leg. The older man wobbled just a half a friction before righting. Neji jumped up to his feet and flew back at him. Another kunai was in his hand and he flung it. Hiashi grabbed a hold of it this time, spinning it, analyzing it before flinging it far out of reach. "You will not trick me again."

They stepped back from each other. "Look around us, Neji." There were dozens of members watching. "This battle will decide your future. Do you believe that if you win here today, I will let you walk out of this clan?"

"No."

"Do you think the Hyuuga will ever allow you to marry so far beneath your station?"

"No."

"If you lose, will you submit?"

"No."

"Then explain why we fight each other?"

"I have said all I have needed to."

Hiashi scoffed, glancing toward the house where the crowd sat in wait. "You fight because her?"

Neji nodded once.

"When did your emotions begin to guide you? I taught you better than that."

"I prefer her teaching methods." Neji ran around him in a half circle. Hiashi watched him with confusion in his eyes. And then he noticed the kunai behind him. "Release." A white bright light expanded, blinding him and he covered his eyes in desperate attempt to block out the terrible burn. It was only instinct that made Hiashi react, lifting an arm as Neji landed a kick to the top of his head. Part of his wrist cracked beneath the pressure of chakra. Neji dropped behind him and shoved all his strength into Hiashi's back, knocking out dozens of chakra points in his chest.

Hiashi crashed to his knees and blood spat from his lips.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he came around.

Hiashi sat on his heels, staring up at him. "Another one of hers."

He nodded.

"Hn." He panted, his shaking hands rising to begin the process of turning back on points. "She seems a competent training partner at least."

"I am leaving, Uncle." He took a step.

He shook his head, "How can you leave when you have become the leader of this clan?"

"I don't want it."

"Of course you do. If you want any hope of marrying her. Of having offspring. This is your only choice. Take it, Neji. It is all I can do for you."

Neji looked back at him. His legs were burnt, his hair askew, his kimono ripped and deviled. But those last words had meaning.

The crowds were cheering its victor. Elders were approaching, encircling Hiashi but he waved at them, "Neji is leader now." He told them. They looked at him and he turned his back, heading toward the main house, heading toward TenTen. Hinata and Naruto darted past him to go to Hiashi, Naruto nodding to him in congradulations. Asumi had run off in search of Chikaso. While Hanabi stood on the veranda with a look of annoyance in her face. She spun around and went back into the house.

Neji crossed his arms and continued stepping forward as TenTen approached with a smile on her lips. "Stole my moves, huh? Lease I know you're paying attention when I talk."

A decision was forming and he didn't know how to say it. She seemed to sense it as she looked over him. Her happiness dwindling. "Walk with me." He stated softly, going around the gardens and up into the back of the house. He pushed open the doors to his room and moved aside for her enter.

She looked around, her expression awkward, "I didn't really pay attention to your room last night. It's kind of dreary." She looked down at his bed, "You made fun my air mattress and you sleep on a futon."

Neji sat down, crossing his legs.

Her silliness cut off as she stared down at him, "What did he say?"

"He gave me the position of leader."

TenTen kneeled down, "That's great! That's what we wanted right? Why don't you seem happy?"

He removed a piece of paper from his kimono and laid it on the floor.

Confused she opened it and realized it was a marriage license. Her eye widened as she looked up at him. Her cheeks reddening.

"I was waiting until the divorce with Asumi today."

"You still are getting divorced. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

She relaxed.

"But this would have to wait now. I thought we were done waiting."

A smile slowly spread on TenTen's lips, her fingers touching the paper with a gentleness and a desire. "Neji. Our life together doesn't start with a piece paper. It started years ago. I haven't been waiting. I have been living happy and whole. And yes it's been tough, but that's never going to stop. That's just the way life is. I accepted that when I fell in love with you." She folded up the paper and scooted closer, slipping it back into his kimono. "Get moving. There's a whole crowd waiting to see you."

Neji cupped her cheek and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Be here when I get back."

She grinned. "Is that an order?"

He stood and approached the doors to the room, standing in front of them with a hard back. He adjusted his kimono, ridding it of any wrinkles, before he slapped open the screen and stepped out.

TenTen sat in his room a long time, her fingers brushing over his blankets, looking out the blank canvas of his walls. This was a part of him she had never been a part of. His room at the Hyuuga mansion. It felt private to have access to the intimate portions of his life. She felt pride to the fact that she was given that opportunity. But this wasn't his home. And it showed in the emptiness, the barrenness of his surroundings. The thought made her smile. The Hyuga may of him by name, trapping his spirit, entrapping his individuality. But she had something better and it was expressed in the way he took care of her. She had his freedom, his ability to fight, his ability to expose who he truly is. For that, she'd stay forever in the shadows.

-Epilogue.

In the two weeks that followed, Neji found himself swallowed by scrolls, reading ancients texts and marking down every rule he wished to change. Mindful it wouldn't happen instantly but he meant to wear down the elders with bringing up every ridiculous, heretic, racist, sexiest rule every meeting. He would not let up despite how long each meeting became as he meticulous went through each one only for the them to deny over and over again. Eventually they would have to die and someone young and perhaps less ignorant would take their place. One thing about being the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Neji would be able to choose who replaced the next Elder when they finally keeled off. Soon, he would have a court that would suit his ideals. And that's when all these rules would be erased. The main one being his eligibility to marry whoever the hell he pleases.

Until then he was allowed to stay single despite the constant nagging the elders brought each meeting to marry once again. He made it quite clear who it was he would have as his wife and they made it quite clear that they were going to ignore it.

One thing he was able to do was get Asumi and Chikaso the marriage they deserved. With an illegitimate child, the elders were all too happy to get them together and Fumio had no say as he was condemned to die at the end of the year. Killing another member of the congregation was only punished by death. At least someone got a happy ending.

Neji knew it would be years before he found a way to erase the rule that kept him from making TenTen his wife, but just as she reminded him, it didn't stop them from living.

He jumped into her open window, quietly placing his feet on the floor. He removed his shoes just as gently and placed them on a small stand that had been placed for them. He clipped off his cloak as well, hanging it beside the curtain. It was dark and impossible to see, but Neji knew his way around the apartment.

He was however taken off guard as something came flying at his face. His hands instantly came up in guard and his chakra ignited in a desperation, waving. A POP, POP, POP responded as he destroyed the encroaching evil.

He could hear TenTen flick on her bedroom light and she grabbed a knife flinging herself out of the room in a fighting stance. She glared at him in annoyance.

All around the place were balloons and confetti, with a big banner strung up reading congratulations.

She tossed the knife on the table, slapped on the kitchen light, and put a hand on her hip, "You're four hours late. It's two in the morning."

He bowed his head in apology.

"Tsk. Are you hungry?"

He was about to respond when she removed the roast from the oven and slammed it on the counter.

"Well, too bad!" She stuck the knife in it for good measure.

He understood her upset. He hadn't been able to see her since he defeated Hiashi. Their only form of communication were little notes passed between them and even those were few and far between.

TenTen disappeared into the bedroom door. He didn't dare follow her. If she needed a moment to collect herself than he would give her as many as she needed. He looked around the apartment looking at all the decorations feeling slightly guilty for being so late. But he still came, he wanted to point out.

"It's okay." She whispered, "I know you're tired."

His brows knit at her baby voice. She never spoke that way unless it was to the cat. He closed his eyes, don't let it be another cat.

Shoved against him, his arms came up on his own and his eyes popped open. A golden puppy laid in his arms, looking up at him with big droopy eyes. "His name is Kaiten. You can sleep with him tonight." With that she turned and slammed her bedroom door.

The dog whined, wiggling, wanting to return to her.

Neji dumped the struggling thing on the couch and stood in front of her door. Perhaps he should have brought her a gift, some kind of weapon or something to ease the distance. He's screwed up plenty of times before but a battle can usually get out her aggression.

As pathetic as it may seem, Neji gently knocked on the door. He felt stupid doing it but breaking the lock or shoving himself in would only bring knives hurling in his direction.

After a moment, the door slowly pulled open and he met her glaring brown eyes. He was finally able to look at her. Her chocolate hair was loose, pulling down near her hips, the tips curled. She wore shorts that were too short and a tank top that was too tight. And despite her obvious anger, she was beautiful.

It reminded him that though he had shown up late, he had every intention of sliding in bed with her and waking her with slow touches and kisses until her passion could not be stopped. It's been over nine months since he last felt every part of her. He couldn't quell the need anymore.

Neji grabbed the back of her head, shoving her to meet his lips and though she protested for half a moment, she gave in, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands grabbed behind her thighs, picking her up and taking the few steps left to the bed. He crawled forward before setting her down in the center, crushing his weight against her.

Her hands were at the knot of his kimono and he leaned back on his knees, breaking from her to peel the fabric off and tossed it to the floor. And while he had done that, she yanked off her top. He lowered back down, catching her breast in his mouth, sucking, licking the nipple, biting until she squealed. Her hands clawed at his back, her heels digging into his thighs, pressing him again and again against her center, feeling him grow harder for her.

His hand twisted down her stomach, dipping into her shorts and cupping her apex. Her breath hitched just like it always did and he rubbed two fingers against her nub, her hips bucking instantly. "Hurry." She murmured, "I can't wait."

He slipped two fingers inside, feeling the heat and wetness encircle him and she groaned, her mouth widening.

"No." She pushed at his hand, "You. I want you."

He got off the bed and removed his boxers as she removed her own shorts. He grabbed her legs, hooking his hands up under her knees. She covered her face in excitement and a bit of fear as she felt him at her entrance. "Go slow." She pleaded.

With his tip at her entrance, he pushed just an inch inside and already she arched off the bed, and she begged for more. He was careful adding each inch and letting her adjust until the last moment and he couldn't do it anymore. He shoved hard and her hand came up with a gasp. "Too much." She groaned and despite it, it felt so good, she whispered, "Again." He pulled all the way out and proceeded to do the same slow process over again and just as before at the very last second, pushed in, hitting the back of her walls and all her muscles contracted over his entire length. "I can't. I can't." She moan pitifully.

He put his knees up on the bed, fixing their position so he wouldn't go in so deeply and thrusted in a steady rhythm that had her groaning and whimpering. She pressed a pillow to her mouth but he ripped it away. He wanted to hear it, all of it. He wanted her to get loud so the neighbors heard. His forehead pressed against her chest as he continued, his breath already straining and he felt sweat build up on his brow. But he had no intention of making this a short bout. He hadn't trained today. He had a full meal before he came. He had rested well. No, there wouldn't be any sleeping tonight. Tonight he was free to make love to her for as long as she could handle it. And as he knew, she was a fighter, she didn't give up easy.

\- Epilogue Part 2

TenTen brought Kaiten to the training grounds and threw the ball. The forty pound one year old golden bounded off to chase it, returning with a wagging tail and panting. He sat beside her, placing his paws over the ball and refusing to give it back. She laid a hand on his back staring out ahead of her.

In the distance she could see the Hyuuga compound. It was in ruins. Buildings crumbled. There was yellow tape at the entrance. And not one person dared cross it leaving it empty and cryptic. She used to sit here and watch the compound, if only to catch glimpses of Neji, though it was nearly a mile away. This is where she first told him she was in love with him. This was where they used to meet up before getting lost in the woods to make out beneath the stars. This is where she grew up with him. Watched him become a man. Where he learned new jutsu and where he practiced every skill.

She scoffed.

Anger overtook her and she looked up at the sky in bitterness.

What was the point? All of it? What was the point to it?

The day he was assassinated, she was waiting for him. He was supposed to come the night before and despite usually being late he always showed up. When she woke and he still hadn't shown she became worried. She got dressed with the intention to find him and that's when the knock came at her door. She wasn't prepared to see Hinata and the tears streaming down her face. She had whispered something but still to this day TenTen couldn't remember what it was. She just knew it already.

He was dead.

TenTen had gone to the compound, not really responding, or thinking or feeling anything. She simply walked in but there was smoke everywhere. People were evacuated. Ninjas were running around assisting the injured. And there in the center of the road, next to Sakura were the dead. Three bodies laid out and covered by a white sheet.

She could tell by the shoes. Neji's feet underneath the first one to the left. She swallowed, unable to move. There was more destruction, more buildings collapsing and at some point she fell to her knees, holding her arms around her.

Sakura approached and knelt beside her.

"What…" She managed but that was it. That was the only word that formed.

"Hanabi." Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry, TenTen."

She shook her head. "He should have died five years ago." She murmured. "You gave me five years, Sakura. Don't be sorry." Tears dripped down her cheeks openly. "What's happening?"

"Naruto is trying to stop her. She's killed her father and another elder."

"He…" She dropped her head, "He never saw her as threat."

Her tears had been endless. And the days stretched into one. She couldn't think about those lost days. They were humiliating because now, now she knew what to do.

The love that blossomed and grown for six years, blackened and decayed into rage. The Hyuugas were a scattered clan. Hanabi lived in prison somewhere in Konoha. And TenTen wasn't about to sit and grieve. She had a vengeance that needed to be reconciled. And she would collect only in Hyuuga blood for she was the only one alive that knew of their weakness. And in this drive she found a purpose, a purpose from the life lessons. A lesson of walking in the shadows, a lesson of fighting even when it was too hard to continue, of loving even when he was too far away to hold. All of this made her capable of one thing:

The annihilation of the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

Authors note: Lol, just feeling evil. No sequel. hehe


End file.
